Justice League: Flashpoint
by Juniorjedi14
Summary: A fan rewrite of the script of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, minimizing the violence, more character developmend addt, omitting some characters for the sake of the story adding more elements from the comic book.


JUSTICE LEAGUE: FLASHPOINT

Written By Michael Karwan

Based on the screenplay: Justice League: The Flashpoint Padarox by Jim Kreg

Based on the book Flashpoint by Geoff Johns and Andy Kurbert

No Copyright Intended

All Rights Reserved

EXT. CENTRAL CITY-FLASH MUSEUM

We open in Central City, at the Flash Museum. The Flash museum is on fire on the outside. We see a Red blur speeding into the museum.

INT. FLASH MUSEUM

The red Blur: THE FLASH, is inside the torn Flash Museum. He looks around, and suddenly, he sees tops on the floor coming near him. FLASH looks at the tops and the tops explode, sending FLASH to the floor. FLASH hears a voice as he's on the floor.

**(**V.O**)**

Well, Flash…

We go to the top of the Flash Statue. The voice is coming from a green tornado.

**(**V.O**)**

Looks like you're the bottom…

The green tornado reveals itself to be a man, THE TOP…

**THE TOP**

And I'm the top.

THE TOP throws more bombs at THE FLASH, who gets up and creates a mini tornado to throw the tops back at THE TOP who looks at the top bombs thrown back at him. They explode. Knocking Top off.

FLASH then dodges a heat blasts.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP SHOT of HEAT WAVE and MIRROR MASTER.

**FLASH (**V.O**)**

Mirror Master and Heat Wave.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP Of THE FLASH.

**FLASH **

Going through a lot of trouble to steal my old Junk, aren't you?

HEAT WAVE fires at THE FLASH who dodges the heat blasts, super speeds around another heat blast and knocks HEATWAVE down and next punches MIRROR MASTER to the floor. MIRROR MASTER tries to blast THE FLASH with his mirror gun, but FLASH dodges twice then HEAT WAVE tries to blast FLASH who dodges again, takes HEAT WAVE by the leg and throws him to a table, crashing into it, defeated.

MIRROR MASTER tries to blast FLASH with his mirror gun but FLASH dodges multiple blasts and speeds around MIRROR MASTER, confusing him and punching him in the face.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of TOP as he turns into a green tornado and speeds away from FLASH.

FLASH looks on.

**FLASH**

Exhibits closed, top.

FLASH turns into a red tornado and speeds after TOP into the next exhibit.

INT. FLASH MUSEUM-NEXT EXHIBIT

FLASH speeds into the exhibit but runs into an ice path. FLASH slips on to the ice path until he flies up in the air out of control.

TWO boomerangs enter the sceneas they trap FLASH against the wall. FLASH breaks free of the boomerangs and lands on his feet. He dodges an ice blast and speeds.

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP SHOT of CAPTAIN COLD and CAPTAIN BOOMERANG as they throw boomerangs and fire ice beams at FLASH who runs from them. CAPTAIN BOOMERANG and CAPTAIN COLD chase FLASH at the exhibit, but FLASH thinks quickly and speeds towards the two, with the boomerangs following him. FLASH speeds past CAPTAIN COLD and CAPTAIN BOOMERANG and the boomerangs hit them both.

FLASH then speeds forward and engages CAPTAIN BOOMERANG in hand to hand combat, with FLASH knocking CAPTAIN BOOMERANG out.

CAPTAIN COLD, on the floor, blasts FLASH with his ice gun. Freezing FLASH's legs, causing FLASH to slip and crash into the wall.

CAPTAIN BOOMERANG throws a boomerang at FLASH when he tries to get up, releasing an adhesive clue that traps FLASH against the wall. FLASH tries to escape, but his super speed is not enough to get out of it.

CAPTAIN COLD, CAPTAIN BOOMERANG, MIRROR MASTER, HEAT WAVE and THE TOP.

**FLASH**

Captain's Boomerang and Cold. The gangs all here.

**CAPTAIN COLD**

And I thought you forgot about us.

**HEAT WAVE**

As soon as you sent us off to prison.

**FLASH**

So this little reunion is about Revenge?

**CAPTAIN COLD**

Not really. Offing you is just a bonus part of the Job.

**FLASH**

Job? Who hired you? No offense…none of you clowns are smart enough to pull this off.

A voice comes into the room.

**(**V.O**)**

You're quite right, off course, Flash.

A man in reverse colors of FLASH's costume comes into the scene: PROFESSOR ZOOM a.k.a _THE REVERSE FLASH_.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP SHOT of THE REVERSE FLASH standing in the center of the villains.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

I knew using these morons would catch you off your guard.

**MIRROR MASTER**

Hey!

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of PROFESSOR ZOOM…

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

They're motivated by greed. They lack the commitment. The Absolute focus.

**FLASH**

To kill me.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Erase you. I'm gonna bring this shrine to your ego down on your head, along with 10 square blocks of Central City, and everyone around.

**MIRROR MASTER ** What?!

**CAPTAIN COLD**

What are you talking about?!

**HEAT WAVE**

We didn't break any bombs!

PROFESSOR ZOOM turns to the villains.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Oh, but I did.

PROFESSOR ZOOM takes out a button and activates it.

The villains find bombs on their belts. They all look in shock.

**CAPTAIN COLD**

What the heck did you do?!

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Something I attached to your belts as I made my entrance.

The villains try to take the bombs off of their belts, but struggle.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

I wouldn't unbuckle them if I were you. **(**_We get a close up of MIRROR MASTER's belt_**)** You'll just set them off.

We go back to FLASH and PROFESSOR ZOOM.

** FLASH**

It's me you want Thwane. You don't have to kill thousands of innocents to bring me down.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

No. No, I don't. But I chose to. Knowing it will make you last moments, pure agony.

PROFESSOR ZOOM puts a bomb on THE FLASH.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Goodbye, Flash.

PROFESSOR ZOOM looks curious as FLASH vibrates his left arm at Super speed. PROFESSOR ZOOM just smiles.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

You can't escape, Flash. The Inhesive will never completely liquefy. Regardless of speed.

**FLASH**

I'm counting on that!

FLASH throws some on the inhesive onto PROFESSOR ZOOM and slams him into a light, trapping him in place with the bomb near him.

**FLASH**

Now you have no choice. Thwane. Disarm the bombs. Or you blow up with us.

PROFESSOR ZOOM looks at himself then looks back at FLASH.

**FLASH**

Very well. If it means shattering your golden throne in history. Linking your name to this cities darkest hour. Then my live is a small price to play.

BATMAN crashes through the ceiling and glides down.

**BATMAN**

I agree**.**

BATMAN lands on the floor and grabs CAPTAIN COLD.

**BATMAN**

Your lives aren't worth much.

SUPERMAN flies in.

**SUPERMAN**

But Flash's life, is.

HEAT WAVE and CAPTAIN COLD look as the door is heated down and hole is in the wall. CAPTAIN ATOM, CYBORG, and GREEN LANTERN fly into the museum.

PROFESSOR ZOOM is angry.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

You called them?!

GREEN LANTERN flies near FLASH.

**FLASH**

You've got your pose. I've got mine.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Clearly, you shouldn't do this stuff without me. You end up with goo, all over yourself.

FLASH grins then gets serious.

**FLASH**

Focus, GL. Bombs…Batman...

**BATMAN**

It's future tech. Difficult to disarm without setting them off. Even for me.

**CYBORG**

And me too.

CAPTAIN ATOM heats up his hand at one bomb.

**CAPTAIN ATOM**

I could try to vaporize the bombs.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Yes. But you'd be vaporizing the rogues as well.

**AQUAMAN**

Diana's Right. What's plan B?

WONDER WOMAN gets out her magic lasso and lassos PROFESSOR ZOOM's head.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of WONDER WOMAN…

**WONDER WOMAN**

How do we shut off these charges?

PROFESSOR ZOOM simply says…

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

You can't. We'll all be dead shortly. The Truth hurts, doesn't it?

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of FLASH and GREEN LANTERN

**FLASH**

We're out of options. Each of you takes one of the rogues as far from Central City as you can.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of BATMAN

**BATMAN**

We'll attempt to disarm the devices, once sufficiently isolated.

League members grabs a rogues.

**GREEN LANTERN**

I'm not gonna just leave you like this.

**BATMAN**

Lantern. We're running out of time.

** FLASH**

Go, Hal.

HAL is reluctant. But GREEN LANTERN creates an energy bubble around BATMAN and MIRROR MASTER and flies them up out of the FLASH MUSEUM.

BIRD's EYE VIEW of CAPTIAN ATOM, CYBORG, and CAPTAIN COLD flying into the atmosphere with CAPTAIN COLD on CAPTAIN ATOM's left, and CYBORG on CAPTAIN ATOM's right. CYBORG releases small claws from his hands and taps into the bomb on CAPTAIN BOOMERANGS belt.

EXT. PARK

WONDER WOMAN flies CAPTAIN COLD to CENTRAL CITY PARK. She takes out one of his ice guns from his left pocket and aims it at the bomb on CAPTAIN COLD's belt.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I'd suck it in if I were you.

**CAPTAIN COLD**

EH!

EXT. DOCKS

AQUAMAN throws THE TOP into the docks. THE TOP is shocked.

**THE TOP**

Aren't you gonna do something?

AQUMAN stands still while using his aquatic powers.

**AQUAMAN**

I am.

WE see mini particles enter the bomb on THE TOPS's belt.

**AQUAMAN**

I'm got a million microbes eating the bombs, wiring.

THE TOP looks scared.

EXT. MOUNTAIN

SUPERMAN and HEAT WAVE are on the top of the mountain. SUPERMAN holds the bomb on HEAT WAVE's belt with both hands. SUPERMAN looks at HEATWAVE.

**SUPERMAN**

Waiting's the worse part.

EXT. SPACE

GREEN LANTERN, BATMAN and CAPTAIN COLD are in space. While in GREEN LANERN's bubble, BATMAN uses a heater to disarm the explosive on MIRRO MASTER's belt.

EXT. ATMOSPHERE

After a few more seconds, CYBORG manages to deactivate the bomb on CAPTAIN BOOMERANG's belt. CAPTAIN BOOMERANG is relieved.

EXT. PARK

Back at the park, WONDER WOMAN freezes the bomb on CAPTAIN COLD's belt, takes it and throws it into the air.

The bomb explodes harmlessly into the sky as WONDER WOMAN and CAPTAIN BOOMERANG watch.

EXT. DOCKS

After more time passes, AQUAMAN takes the bomb from THE TOP and looks at it, disarmed. AQUAMAN crushes it.

EXT. MOUNTAIN

SUPERMAN keeps holding on to the bomb on HEAT WAVE's belt with both hands. HEAT WAVE gets nervous. The bomb explodes in SUPERMAN's hands, saving HEAT WAVE. SUPERMAN smiles.

EXT. SPACE

In outer space, BATMAN finally disarms the bomb on MIRROR MASTER's belt and the bomb explodes harmlessly in space. MIRROR MASTER is relieved.

INT. FLASH MUSEUM

As the bomb explodes. FLASH and PROFESSOR ZOOM are still trapping in the inhesive.

** PROFESSSOR ZOOM**

You might off minimized the destruction but the last bomb will still turn this monument to your ego into your own town.

PROFESSOR ZOOM looks as FLASH again moves his left arm at super speed.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

What are you doing? You can't escape. You can't reach the bomb to disarm it, you're going to die.

FLASH still vibrates his arm.

** FLASH**

You may have my powers, Thwane**. (**_FLASH creates an energy ball with his super speed_**) **But you have almost zero imagination about using them.

FLASH throws the energy ball he created at the bomb near PROFESSOR ZOOM, destroying it. ZOOM is angry.

**FLASH**

Looks like twenty-fifth century technology is very delegate.

EXT. FLASH MUSEUM

The rogues are being arrested and SUPERMAN apprehends PROFESSOR ZOOM and walks him down the stairs of the outside of the Flash museum.

**SUPERMAN**

I've notified Star Labs to ready a cozy little cell for you Professor.

**FLASH**

I understand the foods not great there, Zoom.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Enjoy your petty little victories, Flash. But no matter how fast you run, you can't save every one

FLASH is shocked by this…

** SUPERMAN**

Better to keep your mouth shut, if you don't want bugs in your teeth.

We watch as SUPERMAN flies off with PROFESSOR ZOOM.

FLASH and BATMAN talk…

**BATMAN**

Thrwanes a classic psychopath. They have a knack for knowing just what can get under your skin.

FLASH is silent as we walks past BATMAN.

**BATMAN**

You ok?

** FLASH**

Don't worry about me, Bats.I'm fine…Nothing I can't run off.

BARRY ALLEN speeds off.

NEXT DAY

BARRY ALLEN is waking up from a nap in his office. He looks at his computer screen which reads: WORLD FACES WORLD WAR THREE.

We hear a voice…

**JAMES**

Look whose just joined the land of the living.

We see an African America man named JAMES coming to BARRY ALLEN with COFFEE. JAMES gives BARRY ALLEN coffee.

** JAMES**

Hate to interrupt your beauty sleep. God knows you need it. **(**_FLASH drinks his coffee_**) **But The Elongated Kid murderer isn't going to catch himself.

BARRY ALLEN is surprised.

** BARRY ALLEN **

Elongated man was murdered?

** JAMES **

Elongated Kid.

**BARRY ALLEN **

What?

**JAMES **

Director Zing wants us to put an all-nighter until we close this case.

JAMES give BARRY a file on "ELGONGATED KID" and BARRY looks at it.

JAMES looks at the television.

**JAMES**

Hey, what's this?

BARRY gets up from his seat to look at the television.

** TEVELSION REPORTER**

We interrupt this programming to bring you this breaking news. We're live outside the cold museum were Citizen Cold is battling Captain Boomerang. The confrontation began inside the museum moments ago. _**(**__"CITIZEN COLD" and CAPTAIN BOOMERANG fight on the TV screen._**) **

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of BARRY and JAMES

** BARRY ALLEN**

Captain Cold is on the loose already?

** JAMES**

Do we really have to learn this stuff on TV? Doesn't anyone call the cops anymore?

** BARRY ALLEN**

Looks like a power struggle in the rogues.

** JAMES**

Who are the Rogues?

** BARRY ALLEN**

The Rogues. Flash's worse enemies, bent on Flashes destruction so they can take over central city.

JAMES looks confused

** BARRY ALLEN**

Ok, we'll continue this hilarious lakeballing later.

BARRY ALLEN runs out of the door into the hallways of the precinct.

**BARRY ALLEN **

After the Flash has taken care of Citizen Cold.

BARRY ALLEN runs surprisingly at normal speed. He tries to activate his ring which activates his costume, but it doesn't work. BARRY ALLEN is shocked and confused. BARRY ALLEN trips off the stairs entering and exiting the precinct and walls on his head to the floor. A group of people watch.

An elderly woman comes to BARRY ALLEN's aid.

**ELDERLY WOMAN**

Barry, are you alright?

BARRY ALLEN looks shocked to see the woman.

We go to a flash back sequence.

We see two leas running in the grass. The camera goes up to see a young boy: YONG BARRY ALLEN as he runs after a speeding car.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Stop. You're supposed to stop for people who need help!

BARRY ALLEN is stopped by his mother: NORA ALLEN.

**NORA ALLEN**

A, un, not so fast, Barry Allen. Forget about them. You can't change other people. It's just a waste of energy.

**BARRY ALLEN**

But I…

NORA ALLEN kneels down to BARRY and holds his hand.

**NORA ALLEN**

Barry, when I was a little girl. Grandma taught me a prayer. Accept the things you cannot change. Have the courage to change the things you can. And have the wisdom to know the difference.

BARRY ALLEN is slightly confused.

**BARRY ALLEN**

I don't totally get that.

NORA ALLEN smiles and rubs BARRY's head

**NORA ALLEN**

Trust me. You will.

NORA kisses BARRY's forehead.

**NORA ALLEN**

Now all we need is a phone.

NORA ALLEN looks for a phone and sees a gas station,

**NORA ALLEN**

Oh, look, it's a gas station.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Race ya.

BARRY runs to the gas station.

**NORA ALLEN**

Barry!

NORA runs too.

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD

BARRY ALLEN puts a small tree branch against a fence as he happily runs home from school with his backpack on. He stops for a minute, kicks a pile of leaves, and runs back to his house. He stops. Opens the door with his own personal key and is shocked to look what's inside as he steps on a pile of broken glass. The entire house was trashed and BARRY is shocked to what he sees.

We see a trashed photo of BARRY and NORA on the floor.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Mom…

The camera widens the room… BARRY stands still as he watches his mother's dead body. Later, Police and reporters are all over the scene as BARRY is standing there. His mother's body is bagged up.

EXT. GRAVEYARD

It is a rainy night. A group of mourner's morn NORA's death. A speaker talks..

** SPEAKER**

And we may never know exactly what happened. A break in gone wrong, a disturbed mind. But we do know that this was a crime, and a tragedy. And as we say farewell to NORA, We know her son, Barry, will need all our prays and support.

BARRY is crying.

CLOSE up SHOT of BARRY's eyes as they transform into adult eyes.

We go back to the present.

CLOSE UP SHOT of Adult BARRY ALLEN's eyes.

BARRY ALLEN's mother, OLDER NORA, stares at BARRY and smiles.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Mom?

BARRY ALLEN picks himself up and as the people go. BARRY ALLEN is shocked to see his mother.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Mom!

BARRY sits on the stairs.

**NORA ALLEN**

That was a nasty spill. Even for you.

NORA gets out a tissue from her bag.

**NORA ALLEN**

Let me see your head.

She gently pats her son with the tissue.

** BARRY ALLEN**

I'm fine…Mom…

NORA ALLEN smiles…

**BARRY ALLEN**

It's you. You're here.

**NORA ALLEN**

Of course.

They both get up.

**NORA ALLEN**

You promised me, you'd take me to dinner on Friday Night. It's Friday Night. The end of the world can't stop that.

NORA ALLEN walks, and then stops to look at BARRY ALLEN who walks up to her and rubs his head.

NORA believes…

**NORA ALLEN**

You forgot…its ok, Barry. It's easy for a busy man to forget his own mom.

BARRY hugs his mother.

**BARRY ALLEN**

I could never forget you.

They stop hugging.

**BARRY ALLEN**

C'mon. Let's go to dinner.

EXT. GUSTON's

BARRY ALLEN and his mother are at an Italian restaurant. Everyone around them is enjoying their dinner and Barry Allen and his mother are eating their main course.

NORA takes a bite at her food.

**NORA ALLEN**

Mmmm…This pizza is out of this universe.

NORA takes another bite…

**BARRY ALLEN**

I'm glad you like it. I found this place not too long ago and I know how much we love Pizza…reminds of the time we used to come to pizzerias when I was a kid.

**NORA ALLEN**

I know…

NORA is suddenly saddened. BARRY is curious…

**BARRY ALLEN**

Mom…what's wrong…

NORA is still a little saddened.

**NORA ALLEN**

It's nothing, don't worry about it.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Are you sure?

NORA looks at BARRY looks as NORA back…

**NORA ALLEN**

It's just that… Well, your father and I had our first date at a pizzeria and we always used to come to pizzerias even before you were born…but now…

BARRY ALLEN smiles and holds his mother's hand.

**BARRY ALLEN**

I know… I miss him too.

NORA smiles at BARRY ALLEN who smiles back at NORA.

BARRY eats a piece of his food.

** NORA ALLEN**

So how's work at the precinct, going?

**BARRY ALLEN**

Busy as usual. The chief's having us put all-nighters until we close the case of Elongated man…I mean, the Elongated Kid's, murder.

**NORA ALLEN**

Murder, again? Honestly don't criminals have anything better to do then harm innocents who just want a life.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Or maybe just want to take their mothers out to dinner on a Friday night like this? That's what people like me are for, mom.

NORA ALLEN grins.

They both eat their food.

CUT TO…

INT. FASHION SHOW

Tagline: Three months ago

** TASHA GARRISON**

International fashion week here in Paris, France. And with the latest designs…

We see LOIS LANE holding her cell phone while looking at TASHA GARRISON as she talks.

**TASHA GARRISON**

I'm Tasha Garrison for—

**LOIS LANE**

For pete's sake, Perry! We're on the verge of World War Three and you want a piece on what's going to be vibrant in the fashion world?! I'm a serious reporter, Perry! Give me something serious to do! Not this…bubblehead stuff.

INT. DAILY PLANET

PERRY WHITE talks to LOIS LANE on the phone.

** PERRY WHITE**

Lois, I never doubt your credentials as a journalist. Haute Couture has it's place. People like to have their unrelenting cloom and misery lifted by a hint of the aesthetic…

INT. FASHION SHOW

LOIS is getting annoyed.

**PERRY WHITE**

…it reminds them why they endure all the gloom and misery this war has to offer.

LOIS Looks to her left and sees JIMMY OLSEN with two glasses of wine.

** LOIS LANE**

I see Olsen. This conversation is over.

JIMMY OLSEN brings LOIS her cup of wine. She talks both his and hers and drinks them both. JIMMY is shocked.

** LOIS LANE**

Let's get to work.

EXT. PARIS

We see a beautiful image of the city of PARIS. Then we go to the ocean and see a giant wave forming in the ocean.

INT. PARIS STREETS

LOIS LANE walks while JIMMY struggles to follow her.

**LOIS LANE**

I need air…you could out the self-absorption and body image obsession there with a—

**JIMMY OLSEN**

Knife-cut, Fringe?

** LOIS LANE **

Seriously, Jimmy, I feel like I've been submerged for too long and my lungs are—

The ground shacks suddenly.

**LOIS LANE**

-OHH!

**JIMMY OLSEN**

Cripes! D'you feel that, miss lane? I think…

Windows are broken and civilians get out of the way, running for their lives. Buildings are collapsing. LOIS and JIMMY and retreating up the stairs and JIMMY stops to take photographs. LOIS stops running to Look at JIMMY.

**LOIS LANE**

Forget your photos! Move!

JIMMY refuses to move.

** LOIS LANE**

Fine, I'm calling Perry. He'll need coverage.

INT. DAILY PLANET

PERRY WHITE looks at the view screens of the Daily Planet. He picks up his cell phone to answer LOIS…

**LOIS LANE**

Perry! Perry! It's Lois! We're in Montomarte near Sacre Coeur! It's like the end of the world out here!

**PERRY WHITE**

I can see it, Lois. I can see it right now. It's everywhere across Europe, Rome…Madrid…Lois, get out of there…

**LOIS LANE**

Perry…

JIMMY OLSEN helps a family get out of the way of a giant tital wave in eastern Europe. Cars are flying out of the surface and things are flying out of the surface. They look as they giant tital wave comes toward them. They all run for their lives…

INT. DAILY PLANET

PERRY WHITE is scared…

**PERRY WHITE**

Lois…LOIS!

INT. PARIS

LOIS, JIMMY, and the family run for their lives as they try to get away from the tital wave.

**JIMMY OLSEN**

Lois… Don't look back. Get Higher up!

**LOIS LANE**

Olsen, Sacre Coeur is the highest point in Paris.

LOIS and the family walk up the stairs. JIMMY is behind them…

JIMMY hears a voice.

**(**V.O**)**

Help!

He turns around.

We see an old man on the floor struggling for help.

**OLD MAN**

Help me!

JIMMY OLSEN talks to LOIS.

**JIMMY OLSEN**

Lois. Take the baby and the camera! **(**_JIMMY gives LOIS the baby and the camera.__**)**_I'll get the old fella.

** LOIS LANE**

Olsen, Wait!

JIMMY OLSEN goes to the old man to help the old man, but they are both sucked in by the tital wave and killed.

LOIS is heart-broken….

** LOIS LANE**

Jimmy!

LOIS LANE reluctantly runs up the stairs with the baby and camera.

EXT. PARIS

All of Paris is sunk into the ocean. Only several other higher buildings manage to survive. LOIS LANE is one of them, with the family she and JIMMY saved.

LOIS tries to get a signal from the outside world, but can't…

**LOIS LANE**

Still, no signal.. I can't even tell Perry, Jimmy…Jimmy.

LOIS looks at the camera OLSEN had and is shocked to discover what he had…

** FATHER**

What your friend did back there was truly brave.

** MOTHER**

Look….

LOIS LANE and FATHER are curious…

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of The MOTHER who looks up in the sky…

** MOTHER**

Up in the sky!

LOIS and FATHER look up with MOTHER.

We see an amazon: ARTEMIS on an invisible hoverboard.

** ARTEMIS**

Stand by, Survivors! We will assist you.

LOIS looks surprised as ATREMIS hovers down to get the other.

**ARTEMIS**

Women and Children first.

LOIS helps the family get on the hoverboard but the father stays…

** ARTEMIS**

We will be back for you.

**LOIS LANE**

What?!

** MOTHER**

We can't just leave him here.

** FATHER**

It's ok, honey. I'll be fine.

After several seconds, the hoverboard leaves with the father watching as the hoverboard with ARTEMIS, LOIS and FAMILY in tow, goes up to an invisible jet and goes inside it. The Ship then takes off.

TAGLINE: A few hours later…

The invisible jet flies in the sky.

We hear the voice of the ARTEMIS in the plane.

** ARTEMIS**

Passengers will prepare for landfall in New Themysciara. Welcome to your new home.

INT. INVISIBLE JET

LOIS on the right side of the plane, looks out the window. She is shocked to see.

EXT. LONDON

WE see a completely different, Amazonian version of The United Kingdom.

The plane lands in the London city airport.

INT. LONDON CITY AIRPORT

The invisible plane arrives in the London City Airport. The doors open. ARTEMIS, LOIS LANE, and THE FAMILY exit the plane. The AMAZON turns around to look at the passengers…

**ARTEMIS**

This way.. Move Along.

LOIS talks to ARTEMIS.

** LOIS LANE**

Where are you taking us?

Men in prison suits walk the area as ARTEMIS explains…

** ARTEMIS**

Men and Women are separated upon arrival. Women, after all, are made stronger by the absence of men.

LOIS is shocked.

**ARTEMIS**

You will be moved to more permanent accommodation as soon as processing is complete.

**AMAZON **

Surrender all possessions!

LOIS hides herself in another corner of the airport with JIMMY OLSEN's camera.

**LOIS LANE**

The amazons are not having your past pictures, Jimmy. That's not gonna happen.

The camera activates by itself…

**LOIS LANE**

What the ?.

LOIS drops the camera and the camera activates a hologram of CYBORG.

** CYBORG**

Olsen? Olsen! Why haven't you been checking in? Olsen we**…**

CYBORG looks closely at LOIS LANE.

** CYBORG**

You're not Jimmy Olsen.

**LOIS LANE**

Lois Lane. Daily Planet. You're Cyborg. The National security advisor…Jimmy's dead.

CYBORG is shocked. HE remains silent and bows his head down in sadness.

** LOIS LANE**

He was one of your operatives?

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of CYBORG looking at LOIS LANE

INT. CYBORG HEADQUARTERS

CYBORG looks at LOIS LANE through a giant computer screen.

**CYBORG**

That's need—to—know.

**LOIS LANE**

Believe me, I need to know…Sir, I'm the only person you've got in New Themysciara right now. I'm behind enemy lines..Use me..

INT. LONDON CITY AIRPORT

** LOIS LANE**

Give me something or Jimmy died for nothing.

After a few seconds of thinking on CYBORG's part, he talks to LOIS LANE.

** CYBORG **

Jimmy's job was to open a dialogue with the resistance in the UK. I don't expect you to**-**

** LOIS LANE**

Just tell me what to do.

** CYBORG**

Gather information for now. The more we know about the enemy, The Better..This device will guide you and assist you. I designed it myself.

CYBORG's hologram turns off, but his voice is still heard inside the camera as it transforms into a metal bracelet…

** CYBORG **

It will conceal itself, and the smart metal can provide you with tools and devices…Miss Lane, If you're serious about this, I need you to learn as much as possible and go to ground the first chance you get.

** AMAZON **

Processing! This way for Processing!

LOIS looks to her right and says quietly…

**LOIS LANE**

Believe me, I'm serious.

CUT TO

TAGLINE: Present Day

INT. CENTRAL CITY CITIZEN BUILDING

BARRY ALLEN goes inside of the CENTRAL CITY CITIZEN building offices.

A woman: DORIS asks…

**DORIS**

Can I help you, sir?

**BARRY ALLEN**

Sir? Doris, it's me.

BARRY sees IRIS talking with someone. She turns around.

BARRY is happy…

**BARRY ALLEN**

No. I don't need help. Everything's fine now.

BARRY suddenly sees a young man with a daughter in his hands walking up to IRIS. IRIS and the man kiss and IRIS holds up the girl, her daughter. The girl says…

**IRIS DAUGHTER**

Mommy!

The girl leaves her father's arms and into IRIS. IRIS picks up her daughter, gives her a kiss and then IRIS and the man kiss.

** IRIS**

How's my little angel?

They talk as they walk out…

**IRIS DAUGHTER**

Awesome. Daddy took me out to lunch. And We had chicken wings, and I told him about the invasion drill we had at school today.

BARRY looks on as the three of them leave. BARRY looks sad.

EXT. CENTRAL CITY CITIZEN

NORA ALLEN is waiting for BARRY to come out of the building. BARRY comes out of the building, slightly saddened.

NORA comforts BARRY.

They walk as they talk.

** NORA ALLEN**

Who was this Iris, anyhow? Did you two date?

** BARRY ALLEN**

In another lifetime, Mom. In another life time.

NORA ALLEN looks at BARRY. They continue to walk. NORA notices some people and then talks to BARRY.

**NORA ALLEN**

People have been acting strange with this terrible war hanging over their heads?

**BARRY ALLEN**

War?

** NORA ALLEN**

Haven't you heard? Aquaman and Wonder Woman have been fighting each other for years. They've already destroyed half the planet.

** BARRY ALLEN**

What?!

BARRY ALLEN and NORA continue to walk.

BARRY speaks…

**BARRY ALLEN**

Mom, there's something I have to tell you.

BARRY ALLEN and NORA ALLEN go into an alleyway in Central City.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Brace yourself for a shock…I'm The Flash.

NORA ALLEN looks confused.

**NORA ALLEN**

The Flash…well..what's The Flash?

**BARRY ALLEN**

You know. The Flash..fastest man alive, fights crime, very famous super hero.

**NORA ALLEN**

Super hero? You mean like…Batman?

EXT. GOTHAM CITY

We get a brief look at GOTHAM CITY, makes LAS VEGAS look like childs plays and even more dangerous than the original GOTHAM.

We see BATMAN, wearing a costume different than his normal costume, chase after YO-YO. The chase is long and they go across the city until BATMAN finally catches her and knocks her down. They land on a building.

EXT. BUILDING

**BATMAN**

Where's the Joker?

BATMAN slams YO-YO down.

**BATMAN**

Where? Yo-Yo?

**YO-YO**

The Joker?

BATMAN turns YO-YO over to face him…

** YO-YO**

The Joker's in all of us, Batman! It's in me, it's in you. The people of Gotham. We're all a little crazy.

**BATMAN**

I'm not crazy!

**YO-YO**

No one in their right mind would stay in Gotham, would they?

**BATMAN**

Tell me where The Joker's funhouse is this time, while you can still talk.

**YO-YO**

It's on the tip of my tongue.

BATMAN gets out a blade from his utility belt.

** BATMAN**

Let me help you get it off.

BATMAN dents YO-YO's goggles.

**BATMAN**

Judge Dent was kidnapped Last night. Where did The Joker take him?

BATMAN takes YO-YO near the ledge of the building.

** YO-YO**

Even If I did know it, it wouldn't do you any good, Bats. He's probably already dead.

**BATMAN**

Then so are you.

BATMAN throws YO-YO down the building. She faces death until CYBORG catches her in an alley way.

INT. ALLEY WAY

** YO-YO**

Cyborg? I surrender. To You.

YO-YO faints in CYBORG's arms

**CYBORG**

Smart.

EXT. BUILDING

BATMAN is about to grapple away, but suddenly…

** CYBORG**

Batman.

**BATMAN**

You should've let her hit the pavement.

** CYBORG**

You should've thrown her.

**BATMAN**

She slipped.

** CYBORG**

A lot of people slip…Aren't you wondering how I found you.

**BATMAN**

Thermal Vision. Cybernetic Hearing. **(**_BATMAN__ turns around to face CYBORG_**) **and complete access to every computer on the grid. Must be a great prerp for being in the presidents back pocket.

**CYBORG**

I told you it's not like that. As National Security Advisor I can help more people.

**BATMAN**

Like that murdering psychopath? Maybe you should go help people in some other town.

**CYBORG**

We're trying to help all the people. While they're still a world left. We need you.

**BATMAN**

We?

CYBORG activates his arm to display a hologram of a group of people: HUNTRESS, PIEP PIPPER, CITIZEN COLD, ELEMENT WOMAN, SHADE, SANDMAN, THE SHAZAM KIDS: EUGENE CHOI, Pedro Peña, Mary, Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson, and Darla Dudley.

**CYBORG**

The Huntress, Piep Pipper, Citizen Cold, Element Woman, Shade, Sandman, The Shazam Kids.

PEDRO PENA looks surprised at BATMAN.

**PEDRO PENA**

It's Batman. Seriously, Batman.

**BILLY BATSON**

He's older then I thought.

**BATMAN**

But I'm not hard on hearing.

The kids stay silent.

**CYBORG**

You know why we're here, Batman. War.** (**_CYBORG activates footage of LONDON and EUROPE._**) **Over one hundred million people died, when Atlantis sank western Europe into the ocean, Another 32 million slaughtered when the amazons invaded the united kingdom and remained it, new Themysicara. We need to take down Aquaman and Wonder Woman before their war destroys what's left on the world.

CYBORG shuts down the footage. BILLY BATSON steps up to the forefront…

** BILLY BATSON**

We can do it!

**BATMAN**

That's exactly what Green Arrow and his loud mouth girlfriend said. Before they both went over there, and vanished**.**

** CYBORG**

They went in without a plan, or Back up. That's were you come in. If we want to win this war, we need the best tactician on the planet. You.

BATMAN looks at CYBORG then leaves, walking through the holograms, and near the ledge of the building.

**CYBORG**

You can't turn your back on this, Batman. Now we have a chance to stop this war and save the world.

BATMAN gets out a grappling hook…

**BATMAN**

Wars over Soldier. You just don't know it yet.

BATMAN activates his grappling hook…

** BATMAN**

Everyone lost.

BATMAN flies away on his grappling hook. The holograms shut down, leaving an angry CYBORG.

EXT. CENTRAL CITY HIGHWAY

We go to the central city highway. The top of a pole says: GOTHAM CITY 13 miles away.

BARRY ALLEN is stuck in traffic.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR

BARRY ALLEN's car arrives in WAYNE MANOR. BARRY gets out of the car and looks at WAYNE MANOR.

INT. WAYNE MAOR

BARRY breaks the door open and enters the mansion.

BARRY walks through the hallways…

**BARRY ALLEN**

Bruce? Alfred?

INT. WAYNE MANOR-STUDY

BARRY ALLEN enters the study of WAYNE MANOR. He goes to the clock which reveals a door leading into…

INT. BATCAVE

…the Batcave. BARRY walks down the stairs and into the Batcave and looks around.

INT. BATCAVE-LAB

BARRY looks around the table in the batcave to see bullets, a trophy of JOE CHILL's gun, and a photo of young BRUCE WAYNE with his parents.

**BARRY ALLEN**

What happened to you, Bruce? You were the James Bond of Super heroes…What turned you into the unibomber?

BARRY ALLEN is suddenly punches by BATMAN, making BARRY crash into an operating table.

MEDIUM CLOSE up of BATMAN.

** BATMAN**

Who are you?

BARRY looks shocked.

**BATMAN**

I said who, **(**_BATMAN __punches BARRY ALLEN_**) **The heck **(**_BATMAN__ punches BARRY ALLEN again_**)** are you **(**_BATMAN_ _punches BARRY ALLEN again_.**) **

BATMAN punches BARRY ALLEN again.

BARRY ALLEN talks while on the floor to BATMAN as BATMAN walks up to him…

** BARRY ALLEN**

Bruce, wait, you have to remember. It's me, It's Barry. Barry Allen, Bruce!

**BATMAN **

Bruce?

BATMAN grabs BARRRY ALLEN by the shirt.

** BATMAN**

Bruce is dead. I watched him die.

BARRY ALLEN is shocked.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Bruce is the one who died that night in the alley. He died , and you lived. You're Thomas Wayne. You're his father.

BATMAN looks confused.

EXT. LONDON

We go to London, or New Themysicara. The clock tower of old London is broken down. We here a voice…

**(**V.O**)**

Pilgrim to Mayflower do you copy?

INT. LONDON CLOCK TOWER RUINS

STEVE TREVOR comes into the scene. He is running.

** STEVE TREVOR**

Here the heck are you. I'm at the rendezvous point.

STEVE TREVOR shoots down an amazon.

**STEVE TREVOR **

No sign of the package or any members of the resistance.

STEVR TREVOR dodges an arrow.

** STEVE TREVOR**

And I'm up to my neck in Amazons!

STEVE TREVOR keeps shooting.

The Amazons keep running after STEVE TREVOR, Another one gets shot by him.

STEVE TREVOR jumps and shoots at the amazons again. An amazon named Persephone, dodges the blast with her bracelets.

STEVE TREVOR falls down and lands on his feet. He dodges arrows.

We see another group of amazons led by ARTEMIS who look at STEVE TREVOR.

STEVE TREVOR runs.

** ARTEMIS**

After him.

The amazons go after him.

STEVE TREVOR reloads his gun and prepares to fire, but is caught in the next by a lasso.

WONDER WOMAN flies into the ruins of the clock tower, controlling her magic lasso on STEVE TREVOR' s neck. She lands on her feet.

**WONDER WOMAN**

You're an American. But You're going to tell me more about yourself. Who are you?

WONDER WOMAN pulls STEVE TREVOR with her magic lasso.

**STEVE TREVOR**

No.

PERSPHONE notices…

**PERSPHONE**

He's resisting the lasso of truth. How is that possible?

** WONDER WOMAN**

It's not.

WONDER WOMAN tightens her grip on her magic lasso and pulls STEVE TREVOR up, even more.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Who are you? And what are you doing on New Theymsicara?

**STEVE TREVOR**

My name is Steve Trevor of the United States Special Armed Forces. I'm here to retrieve Lois Lane.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Who is Lois Lane?

**STEVE TREVOR**

Lois Lane is a pultizer prize winning journalist whose been imbedded in New Theymiscara for three months. Gathering intel on your amazons for Cyborg…She…She's also one of the most beautiful women I've ever meet.

** WONDER WOMAN**

Until, now. You mean.

WONDER WOMAN lets STEVE TREVOR down.

** PERSPHONE**

Our information was correct. Cyborg's been amassing this worlds super humans in an attempt to interfere in our war.

** WONDER WOMAN**

He will fail. Now. Find me this Lois Lane.

** PERSPHONE **

Yes, your majesty. May I deal with the prisoner for you?

WONDER WOMAN looks at STEVE TREVOR and cruelly smiles.

INT. BATCAVE

BATMAN takes BARRY ALLEN to the floor.

**BARRY ALLEN**

I told you. Everything changed.

BATMAN holds BARRY ALLEN by the arm.

**BATMAN**

You have nine more fingers. I suggest you tell me how you found out about me.

BARRY ALLEN is in pain

**BARRY ALLEN**

In my world. I'm a hero. Named The Flash. Bruce Brought me here. Showed me…

BATMAN cracks BARRY ALLEN's fingers.

**BATMAN**

I used to be a doctor. Mention my dead son again, and I'll break out my surgical instruments.

BARRY ALLEN is left in pain while BATMAN walks away.

BARRY ALLEN looks at his ring.

**BARRY ALLEN**

My ring.

BATMAN turns around to look at BARRY ALLEN.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Let me show you that I'm telling the truth. **(**_BATMAN__ walks to BARRY ALLEN.__**)**_ My uniform is in my ring.

BATMAN looks at BARRY ALLEN.

**BATMAN**

I'll humor you.

BATMAN walks to BARRY's left. BARRY activates his ring and a uniform resembling PROFESSOR ZOOM pops out.

**BATMAN**

Not what you were expecting.

BARRY looks at the Reverse Flash uniform.

** BARRY ALLEN**

No. Thwane

**BATMAN**

Who?

** BARRY ALLEN**

The man this uniform belongs too. My opposite. The Reverse Flash. Eobard Thwane.

**BATMAN**

What kind of name is Eobard

** BARRY ALLEN**

25th Century kind. He replicated the accident that allowed me to tap into the speed force. Became a criminal. Professor Zoom.

**BATMAN**

The Speed Force.

** BARRY ALLEN**

The speed force allows us both to bend the laws of physics using Super Speed. He can travel through time.

**BATMAN**

Your suggesting he changed something in the past?

** BARRY ALLEN**

That changed everything. This is insane. My mom's alive. You're Batman. And Diana and Arthur are about to start World War Three…But why do this?

BATMAN deduces.

**BATMAN**

He hates you.** (**_BATMAN walks over to a board of cards as he speaks with BARRY_.**)** So much, he'll destroy everything to kill you. But his psychosis requires that you know, he's responsible.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Could anyone. Even Thwane be that deranged?

BATMAN looks dead at his board of cards.

**BATMAN**

You'd be amazed at the monsters this world can create.

**BARRY ALLEN**

We have to stop this, Dr. Wayne. Catch Thwane, find out what he changed, and change it back before Aquaman and Wonder Woman kill everyone on the planet.

**BATMAN**

Not saying I believe you, but…In your reality, Is my son?

**BARRY ALLEN**

Is alive. He's…Batman.

BATMAN turns to BARRY ALLEN.

**BATMAN**

If I were to help you. What exactly would we need?

** BARRY ALLEN**

Just what's over there, and, unbelievably bad weather.

The boys hear a thunder storm.

**BATMAN**

Welcome to Gotham**.**

EXT. WAYNE MANOR POURCH

It is a stormy night in WAYNE MANOR

We see BARRY ALLEN attached to a chair with wires and technology.

**BATMAN**

This is crazy. You'd ought to be in Arkham**.**

** BARRY ALLEN**

Maybe so, but I need to recreate the conditions of the accident that turned me into The Flash. Strap me in.

BATMAN straps BARRY ALLEN in. The lightning continues. BATMAN goes to the switch as he talks to BARRY.

**BATMAN**

You know, they say Lightning doesn't strike the same place, twice.

BARRY ALLEN rebuffs

**BARRY ALLEN**

They…say a lot of things. Why don't we pull the switch and find out.

BATMAN pulls the switch. The machine activates. BATMAN looks up in the sky. There's thunder in the sky.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Come on!

LIGHTNING strikes at different directions.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Come on. I'm here!

Lighting continues to strike. BATMAN looks at BARRY.

BARRY gets angrier.

**BARRY ALLEN**

I'm right, here!

LIGHTNING strikes the machine. BARRY electrocuted by the lightning. The chemicals are released on BARRY. BARRY gets on fire. All over his body.

BATMAN shields himself from the light of the fire with his cape then runs to BARRY and douses the flames on BARRY with his cape and raps BARRY in the cape. BATMAN looks at BARRY inside the cape and is shocked to see BARRY burned alive by the flames.

EXT. WASHINGTON DC

We are at Washington DC.

INT. CYBORG's QUARTERS

We go to CYBORG's headquarters. CYBORG is upgrading his armor while speaking with the president of the United States.

** PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES **

I wish you had better news for me, Cyborg. The cloud of this war grows ever darker. And I fear we ran out of options.

** CYBORG**

I know how you feel, Mr. President. I just need a little more time.

**PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES **

Victor, there is no more time. Lex Luthor and Deathstroke are dead. Their mission failed. But at least we know the estimated location of Aquaman's WMD.

**CYBORG**

Sir, let my team take out the atlantians device.

**PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES **

Cyborg, you did your best recruiting meta humans to end this conflict. But our top analysis say without The Batman, you have no team. It's time to send in the real heroes, son.

**CYBORG**

The military? The Atlantian Tech will see them coming from half a world away, Mr. President.

**PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES **

Let our boys worry about that. Thank you for everything you've done for this country, Victor. As of now, you're relieved off duty.

THE PRESIDENT signs off. CYBORG is alone in his headquarters, worried.

We go to a FLASH BACK MONTAGE

EXT. SPACE

We see a rocket flying down to Earth.

INT. SMALLVILLE KANSAS

We see a car driven by a young couple: JOHNATHAN and MARTHA KENT who see the rocket fly by past them.

EXT. METROPOLIS

The rocket crash lands in Metropolis.

CUT TO:

THEMYSICARA- The Original

AQUAMAN and MERA along with the Atlantian military come to Themysicara to meet with WONDER WOMAN and her people.

WONDER WOMAN comes face to face with AQUAMAN who holds out his hand to her. She turns, holds his hand. Signaling a truce between the atlantains and amazons. Both parties cheer. AQUAMAN and WONDER WOMAN look at each other.

INT. WONDER WOMAN's quarters.

WONDER WOMAN and AQUAMAN are kissing in WONDER WOMAN's quarters. Unknown to them. MERA, Aquaman's wife, sees this, and is horrified to see it.

WE next see WONDER WOMAN sharping her sword. MERA comes into the room. WONDER WOMAN looks at her. MERA, battle ready, takes out a sword and charges at WONDER WOMAN who in turn, charges back.

INT. ATLANTIS

We AQUAMAN, OCEAN MASTER on AQUMAN's left, and BLACK MANTA on his right as they mourn MERA's death and AQUAMAN and the atlantains declare War on the Amazons.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY

THOMAS WAYNE is beating JOE CHILL to death while MARTHA KENT mourns her son. THOMAS WAYNE goes to MARTHA as she mourns her son and stands there, crying himself as he watches their son die in front of their eyes.

We return to Present Day.

We get a close up of BARRY ALLEN's eyes as they open up…

**BARRY ALLEN**

NO!

BARRY ALLEN is on a hospital bed, with bandages all over him, screaming in pain, BATMAN checks up on him.

BARRY ALEN pulls the medicine liquid from the machine out of desperation and BATMAN goes to BARRY.

**BATMAN**

Easy. You have third degree burns. You're lucky to be alive.

BATMAN injects BARRY with more medicine. BARRY calms down.

** BATMAN**

What happened?

** BARRY ALLEN**

Somewho, I remember things from this timeline. How Aquaman destroyed most of Europe. But I can remember my world as well. A world where Aquaman would die before harming innocent people.

BATMAN is concerned.

**BARRY ALLEN**

My memories are changing. Realigning with this new history, Thwane's created. Soon I'll forget my timeline and everyone in it. My wife, your son… we're getting that world back.

**BATMAN**

Huh, How?

BARRY ALLEN sits up.

** BARRY ALLEN**

We try again.

INT. OCEANS

We see an atlantian ship floating in the ocean.

INT. ATLANTAIN SHIP

AQUAMAN is walking through the hallways with OCEAN MASTER, BLACK MANTA, and DOCTOR VULKO.

**AQUAMAN**

Try again.

DOCTOR VULKO goes up to AQUAMAN.

** DR. VULKO**

But, sir. The device is too dangerous. Our attack on New Themysicara destroyed an entire continent. But still left the amazon's new homeland untouched.

** AQUAMAN**

More unholy magic from those witches. Next time, we will level, their island.

INT. LAB

AQUAMAN, DR. VULKO, BLACK MANTA, and OCEAN MASTER arrive in the lab of the ship. We see the DOOMSDAY Device AQUAMAN planted in it's center. AQUAMAN goes to look at it.

**DR. VULKO**

Please, my emperor. We tried using only a fraction of the power. And now it is even less stable. I fear we could wipe out the ocean floor as well as the surface world.

**AQUAMAN**

I see. Then we will take the witches island by force. Inch by Bloody Inch if necessary.

**OCEAN MASTER**

They will pay for what they did to Queen Mera.

AQUAMAN punches OCEAN MASTER, sending him to the floor.

**AQUAMAN**

I told you never to speak her name.

** OCEAN MASTER**

…yes.. My. Liege

**AQUAMAN**

Black Manta. Prepare the armadas for surface invasion. The amazons judgment is at hand.

**BLACK MANTA**

Yes, Mr. Lord.

AQUAMAN and BLACK MANTA leave the lab. OCEAN MASTER picks himself up and leaves as well. Dr. Vulko stays behind. He looks at the bomb. He bangs his head against it in anger.

**DR. VULKO**

Because of you, I'll be responsible for the deaths of millions.

We see the bomb, then we see a man inside the bomb: CAPTAIN ATOM.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR

We go back to WAYNE MANOR. It's still stormy.

BATMAN hooks BARRY up

** BATMAN**

The odds of recreating the exact same variables of the original accident are…

** BARRY ALLEN**

Then try to douse the flames a little faster this time. Ok.

BATMAN goes to the machine and activates it. The machine activates again. Lightning strike the machine again, striking BARRY ALLEN. BATMAN notices the plug is unplugged and runs to plug it again. The machine explodes and hits BATMAN. Time stops and BARRY looks.

BATMAN is falling down toward the ground until a blur catches him and he lands near a tree a few inches from the house. BATMAN looks up to see the blur: BARRY ALLEN, with his super powers back, and healed completely.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Told you I was fast.

BATMAN smiles.

CUT TO:

We see a pair of legs running and the sounds of arrows.

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of LOIS LANE running from arrows. In NEW THEMYSICARA.

LOIS speaks through her communicator as she runs and avoids arrows.

**LOIS LANE**

This is Lois Lane of The Daily Planet. My Battery's about to die. And I will likely be joining it soon.

We see Amazon legs running.

LOIS LANE continues to avoid arrows. LOIS jumps to the bottom of the platform.

We see the amazons running.

LOIS LANE hides behind the bottom of a bridge in NEW THEMYSICARA.

**LOIS LANE**

Earlier today, The amazons captured some of Aquaman's advanced scouts. Wonder Woman's lasso made them, spill their guts, literally.

He hear the sounds of a beast walking.

CUT TO:

We see the legs of the beast walking.

CUT BACK TO:

LOIS LANE on the bottom of the bridge.

** LOIS LANE **

Aquaman is leading his army through the English channel, tomorrow. The amazons are worried that if he gets he secret weapon past their shield, they'll be vulnerable. They remain defiant.

Three amazons, PERSPHONE in the middle land on the bottom and take aim at LOIS LANE. LOIS tries to run, but is surrounded by three more amazons on the right side of the bridge enter and prepare to fire at LOIS LANE. LOIS is surrounded. The beast, a giant animal comes into the scene.

**LOIS LANE**

Final thoughts. If there is an afterlife, a good chico job, wouldn't be out of mind.

LOIS puts her hands up.

The amazons fire at LOIS. But just before the arrows can hit her: the arrows are redirected into the beasts eyes. The Amazons run, but are killed in an instant by a mysterious yellow blur. PERSPHONE and LOIS are the only ones left.

**PERSPHONE**

Amazons, form a…

PERSPHONE is killed in an instant, with a sword in her heart, died.

LOIS LANE looks around…

**LOIS LANE**

Who are you? What are you?

LOIS LANE walks backward until she runs into a man: GRIFTER and turns around. She is scared to see him.

**MAN**

Don't worry hot legs; we're on your side.

We see three other people with GRIFTER: CANTBURY CRICKET, GODIVA, SANDMAN, and MISS HYDE.

** CANTBURY CRICKET**

Yes, Fear not, good lady. Though our appearance is somewhat frightful, we are…

** LOIS LANE**

The Resistance, I know. Grifter, Godiva, Miss Hyde, Canterbury Cricket, Sandman.

LOIS Looks up as BLUE BEETLE flies to the surface. He looks at LOIS LANE.

**BLUE BEETLE**

What's up? Blue Beetle, at your service.

BLUE BEETLE and LOIS LANE shake hands.

**LOIS LANE**

So who do I thank for saving me at Super speed?

** GRIFTER**

I don't know what you think just happened here, but there a'nt no speedster on this team. Now Let's get out of here while we still can.

LOIS LANE walks with them. BLUE BEETLE follows.

CUT TO:

EXT. WAYNE MANOR

We go back to WAYNE MANOR

INT. WAYNE MANOR

BATMAN checks BARRY ALLEN's eyes at the Batcave.

**BATMAN **

Never seen anything like it. Your burns are healing. You should be dead.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Well, your bedside manners stink on ice. If I didn't have the speed force helping me heal, I'd find another doctor.

**BATMAN **

Haven't been a doctor in twenty years. Here. **(**_BATMAN __throws BARRY ALLEN the REVERSE FLASH suit_**.)** You need a suit and I'm not about to lend you one of mine.

BARRY ALLEN looks at the suit.

**BATMAN**

What? Its friction, proof, isn't it?

BARRY ALLEN gets up from his bed and vibrates, suiting up and turning the suit to its natural red and yellow: THE FLASH is reborn.

**BARRY ALLEN**

I had to make some last minute alterations.

**BATMAN**

Very snazzy. I suggest you take it for a test run and break that time barrier. **(**_BATMAN__ looks at his gadgetry_**)** Once we know that….

BATMAN turns around to see FLASH gone.

**BATMAN**

So I'm finally on the other end of that trick.

BATMAN takes a moment to look at the photo of him and his family: BRUCE and MARTHA when they were alive. He looks lingeringly at the picture.

EXT. DESERT

FLASH tries to run in the desert. His super speed is weak though and while he runs fast, he doesn't run that fast.

**FLASH**

Come on, Barry..Faster

FLASH continues to run…

**FLASH**

Faster!

FLASH keeps running…

**FLASH**

FASTER!

FLASH's body lights up, but FLASH trips and slips on the floor. He looks at himself and is in despair because he isn't about to run fast enough.

CUT TO:

EXT. FERRIS INDUSTIRES

We hear a voice:

**(**V.O**)**

If you would just slip these over your shoes**, **Mr. Jorden,

INT. FERRIES INDUSTIRES LOCKER ROOM

**HAL JORDEN**

Sure. The cleaning bill here must be murder…So what's your name?

**GENERAL LANE**

I'm afraid we don't have time for introductions..Captain Jorden.

**HAL JORDEN**

Pity.

HAL JORDEN, The WOMAN, and GENERAL SAM LANE enter the hallways of FERRIS INDUSTRIES.

**GENERAL LANE**

I was warned about you.

** HAL JORDEN**

But the president wanted the best pilot, so here you go. Why don't you show me what you've got hidden away here and I'll show you what I can do with it.

HAL JORDEN, THE WOMAN, and GENERAL LANE enter the labs of FERRIS INDUSTRIES. We see scientists studying a giant space ship.

**HAL JORDEN**

Wo!

** GENERAL LANE**

I was hoping this would shut you up… crashed in the California desert, eight years ago. Our scientists have been piecing it back together since then. It's handling capabilities are, well, unlike anything we have. Maybe a little tricky at the hangoff.

HAL JORDEN sees a purple alien inside a glass tomb on the wall: ABIN SUR.

**HAL JORDEN**

Oh, and whose this handsome devil?

**GENERAL LANE**

Pilot.

**HAL JORDEN**

Died on impact?

**GENERAL LANE**

Kicked off just as my men found him. Reports said, he muttered something in English. Beware my power. Then a glowing ring flew off his finger and shot into space.

HAL JORDEN is curious…

** HAL JORDEN**

His ring flew away?

**GENERAL LANE**

You're going to fly a dead alien space ship, and that's the part you're having trouble believing?

**HAL JORDEN**

Touche.

HAL JORDEN goes into the ship.

**GENERAL LANE**

Jorden, this mission is no cake walk, infact,

** HAL JORDEN**

…in face in all likelihood it's a one way trip and if I'm afraid, **(**_HAL JORDEN turns to GENERAL LANE._**) **If I want to back out, no hard feelings, something like that?

**GENERAL LANE**

Something like that.

** HAL JORDEN**

General Lane, All my life, I feel like something very special was waiting for me, something nobody else on Earth can do, I think I just found it, so the last thing I am, is afraid.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR

We go to WAYNE MANOR. We hear FLASH's voice…

** FLASH**

This thing is unbelievably slow. Just like me.

INT. WAYNE MANOR-LIBRARY

BATMAN is standing behind FLASH as he uses a computer.

**BATMAN**

You moved pretty fast in my eyes.

**FLASH**

Not fast enough to break the time barrier. Which I need to do. The only thing I can figure is that there's another speedster that's co-opting the speed force. Keeping me from accessing enough energy to time travel.

** BATMAN**

But there is no other speedster. Not in this world. My world.

** FLASH**

Then It has to be Zoom. He's the only one who could've done this. He's deliberately preventing me from changing this back.

**BATMAN**

And nothing can be done. Even if we knew the trigger point, there's no other speedster that break that time barrier.

**FLASH**

Superman could.

**BATMAN**

I already told you. There's no metahuman that fits that description in my reality.

** FLASH**

I'm not so sure. In my new memories of this timeline, I saw something.. a meteor, it hit a city.

** BATMAN**

Metropolis. 30 years ago

** FLASH**

The same day Superman's rocket crashed in my reality.

EXT. METROPOLIS

BATMAN and FLASH are on top of a building in Metropolis, looking over the crash site where the "meteor" crashed in Metropolis.

** BATMAN**

So this never happened in your world? Must be a paradise.

** FLASH**

It's not. But at least, there was hope.

**BATMAN**

What makes you think your space baby survived?

** FLASH**

He's a tough cookie. Where's your contact?

**BATMAN**

Don't Worry. He's always on time.

CYBORG flies in on his jetpack and lands on top of the building were BATMAN and FLASH are.

**CYBORG**

Have to admit. I didn't expect your call.

** FLASH**

Cyborg? Vic? You look… different.

** CYBORG**

Have we met?

** BATMAN**

No. He's new. Super speed. Goes by the Flash. You still need a strategist for your new army? Someone who could put together a team with a shot of taking down Aquaman and Wonder Woman?

**CYBORG**

AI. Yes.

**BATMAN**

I'll do it. But my way. And I pick the team. Starting with The Flash.

**FLASH**

Then we want to find the alien who crash-landed here in Metropolis.

**CYBORG**

Alien? What are you talking about?

**BATMAN**

The meteor. It's not what your pals at the pentagon said it was.

CYBORG looks curious…

**BATMAN**

Classified information. We need it and you can get it.

CYBORG activates his signal sonar. He walks around the top of the building.

**FLASH**

Why aren't you telling him about me and the timeline?

**BATMAN**

I'm not lying.

**FLASH**

You're misleading him. He has the right to know what our real plan is.

**BATMAN**

Don't preach to me. I've got enough misplaced morality to handle with a big metal boy scout on our hands. He wants to stop the war, and so do we. That's all he needs to know.

FLASH is a little angry.

**CYBORG**

There's something there. But it's above even my clearance.

BATMAN looks as CYBORG

** CYBORG**

I don't hack into government systems, Batman.

** BATMAN**

You do now. Unless you don't want me in your little suicide squad.

CYBORG looks reluctant.

INT. SEWERS

CYBORG, BATMAN, and FLASH are inside Metropolis Sewers. CYBORG pushes a brick on a wall and underneath them activates a latter way.

INT. UNDERGROUND FACILITY.

CYBORG jumps down the latter hole and arms himself. BATMAN and FLASH soon follow. They look around. FLASH is about to go but CYBORG stops him. CYBORG scans the area with his thermal vision and finds laser traps everywhere.

CYBORG locates a nearby control board on his left and hacks into it. Screens come up.

** CYBORG**

I'm circling the motion sensors and security camera but the loop won't go unnoticed for long.

**FLASH**

Early morning skeleton crew.

**BATMAN**

Well. Do your thing.

The laser traps shut down.

FLASH super speeds and proceeds to knock out every guard in the facility. BATMAN and CYBORG follow into the next hallway. When they arrive. They see FLASH folding his arms in victory as all the guards are knocked out.

CYBORG then hacks another doorway.

** CYBORG**

I'm trusting this is absolutely necessary.

**BATMAN**

That's why we're here.

**CYBORG**

Listen, I don't know what changed your mind or why, but with you on board. We can save the world from this war. Thank You.

** BATMAN**

Focus on the mission at hand, Stone.

The number of the door reads: X053827 and the door opens.

The boys go inside the trophy room of the facility

INT. TROPHY ROOM

We see KAL-El's rocket ship.

As the heroes walk through the trophy room, we see weird alien life-forms in experiment tubes. The heroes look at them as they walk.

We next go to a door with a giant SUPERMAN S on the door.

The doors open and the heroes go inside.

INT. RED SON ROOM

CYBORG, FLASH and BATMAN walk into a room with red son. We see a frail man inside the suit holding his head in fear.

They look at the man. CYBORG goes up to him.

**CYBORG**

Sir, are you ok?

The man slabs CYBORGS hand away and grippes in fear. KAL-EL.

** FLASH**

Is that, Clark?

** BATMAN**

This is the most powerful being on the planet?

**KAL-EL**

Help, Me.

**CYBORG**

Easy there, friend. Everything's going to be fine now.

**KAL-EL**

Friend?

** FLASH**

That's right. Cyborg here is your friend. I'm your friend too.

CYBORG lends his hand to KAL-EL. KAL-EL is frightened, but CLOSE UP SHOT of the two hands touching.

INT. SEWERS

CYBORG, FLASH holding KAL-EL, and BATMAN walk through the sewers of Metropolis. CYBORG scans the place.

** CYBORG**

There must be some kind of Mistake. A rogue division of The government.

** BATMAN**

Keep telling yourself that. We should've left him where he was. He'd be safer.

** FLASH **

He needs the son.

** CYBORG**

I don't know if you can understand me, but what happened to me was wrong. Most humans aren't like that.

**BATMAN**

Worse.

** CYBORG**

No. People are good. In fact, some of them risked their lives for the greater good. They're called heroes.

**KAL-EL ** Heroes?

** CYBORG**

Don't worry friend. Everything's gonna be ok.

**BATMAN**

I thought heroes, never lied.

BATMAN walks past CYBORG. The heroes walk out of the sewers and as they step into the light….

EXT. METROPOLIS SEWERS.

**(**V.O**)**

Cyborg…

Soldiers on boats surround the heroes.

** SOLDIER**

You have exceeded your authority. Return the stolen government property or face immediate fire.

**CYBORG**

You don't understand. They were using this man as a lab rate.

FLASH puts KAL-EL down. ** FLASH**

I don't think they care, Vic.

KAL-EL gets up and takes in the sun.

**KAL-EL**

So…beautiful.

** SOLDIER**

I have direct orders from the president.

** CYBORG**

Maybe I can end this peacefully.

**BATMAN**

Yeah, Right.

CYBORG is hit with a bullet and knocked down. BATMAN dodges the bullets.

** FLASH**

No!

FLASH runs to the soldiers as they open fire, dodging their bullets. One soldier activates a cannon and FLASH dodges. BATMAN protects KAL-EL. As FLASH dodges the bullets, time stops slightly, allowing FLASH to quickly destroy all the soldiers weapons in a Flash.

BATMAN throws batarangs at the soldiers.

The fight goes on, but a soldier inside the sewers prepares a missile launcher. HE first targets BATMAN then targets CYBORG. He fires the missile, but KAl-EL stops the missile and it explodes. BATMAN is caught in the explosion and knocked backwards.

We see the explosion in a MEDIUM CLOSE-UP shot.

FLASH looks at KAL-EL

KAL-EL is unharmed by the missile. His powers returning to him. He looks at CYBORG.

** KAL-EL**

Friends.

CYBORG looks in shock.

KAL-EL flies in the sky.

Soldiers prepare to fire on KAL-EL. They fire on KAL-EL.

But the bullets simply bounce off of him.

KAL-EL sees BATMAN injured. Soldiers prepare to fire on BATMAN until KAL-EL fires his heat vision on them, killing them. BATMAN avoids the blasts of heat vision.

KAL-EL kills dozens of soldiers with his heat vision.

**FLASH**

Superman. Close your eyes!

KAL-EL closes his eyes. The heat vision from them still hit in all directions, destroying the soldiers on the boats. CYBORG dodges the blasts.

KAl-EL stops his heat vision and opens his eyes. He is horrified and the destruction he's caused. He looks at the son and flies toward the sky.

The heroes watch as SUPERMAN flies upward.

Suddenly, FLASH's head hurts badly. He is getting a memory change.

MEMORY CHANGE

A memory of YOUNG BARRY ALLEN in a police car turns into YOUNG BARRY ALLEN driving with his mom.

A memory of The Justice League fighting BRAINIAC turns into CYBORG alone fighting BRAINIAC.

A memory of SUPERMAN, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN. FLASH, GREEN LANTERN, and AQUAMAN at the military base turns into a group of soldiers at the military base.

A memory of ADULT BARRY ALLEN on his wedding reception with his wife: IRIS turns into ADULT BARRY ALLEN having cake with his mother.

We go back to present day.

CYBORG and BATMAN watch FLASH having a seizure.

** CYBORG**

What's wrong with him?

** BATMAN**

He's having a seizure. Memories collapsing in on each other. We've got to get him out of here.

BATMAN kneels down to FLASH. He gets out a needle. He injects it into FLASH's neck.

** CYBORG**

What are you doing?

**BATMAN**

I'm giving him some phenytoin sodium. It's an antiepileptic that should slow down the electrical activity in his brain.

BATMAN puts the needle back in his belt.

**BATMAN**

Fight it, Allen. Don't forget my son.

EXT. BILLY BATSON's HOUSE

We go to the house of BILLY BATSON. HUNTRESS stands guard over the house while…

INT. BILLY BATSON's house.

We see BILLLY BATSON, EUGENE CHOI, PEDRO PENA, MARY BATSON, FREEDY FREEMAN, and DARLA DUDLEY watching TV with snacks on a table.

**PEDRO PENA**

Mr. and Mrs. Beck told us not to leave the house.

**MARY BATSON**

They're not our parents, Pedro.

**EUGENE CHOI**

Legally, they are.

**FREEDY FREEMAN**

Eugene's right! They're our foster parents by law and we should listen to what they say.

** MARY BATSON**

You never listen to what they say, Freddy.

** FREDDY FREEMAN**

No. I never listen to what you say.

** DARLA DUDLEY**

Could we change the channel. The Voice is on.

** EUGENE CHOI**

I'm not watching the voice, Darla.

A few seconds of silence pass.

** FREEDY FREEMAN**

Look, we're not gonna change into Captain Thunder unless we all shout out the word. So lets put it to a vote! The Voice, or getting our butts whopped by Wonder Woman.

** EUGENE CHOI**

Well, when you put it that way….

**BILLY BATSON**

Pizza.

EVERYONE looks at BILLY BATSON.

** FREDDY FREEMAN**

Uh, What?

** PEDRO PENA**

You want to order Pizza? That's a great idea! Really great.

** BILLY BATSON**

No. Every night, we order Pizza and we watch a move with Mr. and Mrs. Beck. It's the only time we act like a family.

**FREDDY FREEMAN**

Why shouldn't it be. The only real family here is you and Mary, Billy.

**BILLY BATSON**

Do you even remember what the old man was trying to teach us by giving us these powers? Family isn't just about blood, Freddy, Family's about Bond. Just like pizza….Have any of you besides Mary thought about what's going to happen if Wonder Woman and Aquaman aren't stopped?

** PEDRO PENA** No More, Pizza?

** BILLY BATSON**

No more anything.

The door opens.

The kids are shocked to see BATMAN, HUNTRESS, CYBORG and FLASH. BATMAN holds a weakened FLASH.

**BATMAN**

We need your help.

EXT. SKIES

We see ABIN SUR's rocket in the skies. We hear HAL JORDEN's voice.

**HAL JORDEN**

Yeeeeha!

The ship flies into high gear.

** HAL JORDEN**

Oh, Yeah!

INT. ABIN SURS SHIP

HAL JORDEN listens to GENERAL SAM LANE's voice as he's piloting ABIN SUR's ship.

** GENERAL LANE **

Hi ball, this is papa bear. Cut the chatter.

** HAL JORDEN**

Oh, did I say that, out loud?

**GENERAL LANE**

You're only one thousand miles from drop zone. Commence Radio silence.

**HAL JORDEN**

Happily.

**GENERAL LANE**

One last thing, Jorden. On behalf of all humanity…

** HAL JORDEN**

Oh, shut up already. You're ruining this for me.

HAL JORDEN's screen targets AQUAMAN's flagship.

EXT. SKIES

The ship flies toward AQUAMAN's ship.

INT. ABIN SUR's SHIP

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of HAL JORDEN

** HAL JORDEN**

There you are baby. Hold still for highball.

EXT. SKIES

The ship flies toward toward the ocean.

INT. ABIN SUR's SHIP

CLOSE UP of HAL JORDEN

** HAL JORDEN**

Beware my power, fish head.

The ship goes toward AQUAMAN's ship. But suddenly, a giant sea creature comes out of the ocean and swallows HAL JORDEN.

INT. SEA CREATURE

HAL JORDEN is inside the sea creature.

EXT. SKIES

The sea creature explodes into nothing, taking HAL JORDEN and ABIN SUR's ship with it.

INT. OCEAN

We see AQUAMAN's flagship and telepathic waves coming out of it.

INT. AQUAMAN's FLAGSHIP-BRIDGE

AQUAMAN is using his telepathic powers. He shuts them off.

We see OCEAN MASTER in a MEDIUM CLOSE-UP SHOT and then we see BLACK MANTA next to AQUAMAN's left.

**BLACK MANTA**

Continue invasion preparations.

EXT. BILLY BATSON's HOUSE

We go to BILLY BATSON's house.

INT. BILLY BATSON's HOUSE-LIVING ROOM

FLASH is on the couch. He slowly awakens.

The shazam kids and HUNTRESS look at FLASH

** HUNTRESS**

Who the heck is this?

**BATMAN**

He's with us. Now shut up. What's the story?

CYBORG activates a TV screen with his arm. We see the newscaster from before on that screen.

**CYBORG**

Some kind of failed comacosby attack of Aquaman's fleet. The pilot was Hal Jorden.

FLASH is shocked.

**FLASH**

Hal's… dead?

** CYBORG**

That's not all. The president sent a collision fleet to new themysicara. And the amazons decimated it. **(**_CYBORG shuts down the screens_.**) **Troops are being ordered to Washington D.C to protect the president and members of congress.

**BATMAN**

Yeah. As our fearless leader makes a dash for the bonkers.

**FREDDY FREEMAN**

What does that mean?

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of CYBORG

** CYBORG**

It means. The final battle between the atlantians and amazons has begun.

**BILLY BATSON**

But we haven't even started yet.

**BATMAN**

There's nothing we can do now. Enjoy the things you love for the time we have left. **(**_BATMAN__ starts to walk away_**.)** There's bound to be looting in gotham right now. Wouldn't want to miss it.

FLASH gets up

**FLASH**

So you're just gonna give up and wait for the ineffable. Is that what your heroes do here?

**HUNTRESS**

What do you expect us to do? Aquaman and Wonder Woman's army is invincible. And we're only a bat, a speedy consolis, a terminator, and Annie's pose. What are we, gonna do?

FLASH puts his hand on his face. Everyone watches.

**FLASH**

Look. You guys may not know me, But all of us have powers, skills, abilities. Where I come from heroes, use them to help make the world a better place. Whether is their world or not.

**CYBORG**

But, Superman. You said he was our last, best hope.

**FLASH**

We're alive, Victor. And where there is life. There is hope. We'll go to London. Fight both sides, and save the world in the process.

The Shazam kids, CYBORG and HUNTRESS smile.

**HUNTRESS**

Ok. Let's go.

**CYBORG**

I'll signal the others. Maybe they'll meet us there.

FLASH goes up to BATMAN

**FLASH**

Bruce would've come.

BATMAN smiles

**BATMAN**

What the heck. Let's do this.

**FLASH**

Is the batplane big enough for all of us?

**BATMAN**

The what?  
>THE FLASG looks confused.<p>

EXT. SKIES

A giant jet airliner flies in the sky.

INT. JET AIRLINER

CYBORG and BATMAN are in the two main chairs of the plane while FLASH goes to BATMAN.

**FLASH**

Bruce's Batplane was a little more…stoic.

**BATMAN**

Your Batman didn't have to have to fiery with high rollers with deep pockets in an out of his casino.

MEDIUM SHOT of BATMAN, CYBORG and FLASH.

**CYBORG**

So he wouldn't make a fully stocked bar aboard.

**BATMAN**

Drinks top shelve. Help Yourself.

**CYBORG**

I don't drink.

CYBORG gets out of his chair.

**BATMAN**

Shocking.

FLASH gets in the seat next to BATMAN

**FLASH**

I'm glad I could persuade you to come along.

**BATMAN**

You didn't. Every since I told Cyborg I'd help him, I've been scanning for intel coming out of Europe. During your little, Brave Heart speech, I heard an intercepting message you'll find interesting.

**FLASH**

What.

**BATMAN**

Lois Lane was an imbedded reporter turned resistance fighter. She saw something in New Theysicara. Something that can move in the blink of an eye.

We see a computer screen where footage of the amazons getting slaughter by the yellow blur. ZOOMING camera reveals it to be PROFESSOR ZOOM.

**FLASH**

Thwane.

**BATMAN**

If it was him. Why let Lane live, much less, help her. If he's as fast as you..

**FLASH**

Why let himself be seen?

We see a blue water beam firing in the sky.

**BATMAN**

Incoming.

EXT. SKIES

The plane is hit by a water beam. It's going down.

INT. PLANE

BATMAN is trying to steady the plane and FLASH using his super speed, creates two mini tornados with his arms …

EXT. SKIES

and balances the plane so it lands safely.

EXT. SHIP

OCEAN MASTER, AQUAMAN and the atlantian soldiers are on one boat.

**OCEAN MASTER**

Sire, The aircraft has been intercepted and nullified. But with all our shots will we be so lucky?

** AQUAMAN**

We have more than luck, Orm.

EXT. LONDON

AQUAMAN's tanks have arrived on LONDON.

The tanks wheel around the area of LONDON, the torn-down NEW THEMYSICARA.

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of SOLDIERS on the screen.

As we see the tanks moving, we see mysterious, shadowy figures running to positions.

We see the tanks continuing to move.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of AQUAMAN looking around,

The tanks continue moving, and then stop.

After a few seconds past. Complete silence. Suspense builds up.

Suddenly, buildings explode. The wreckage from the buildings fall on the soldiers. They shield themselves from the wreckage.

EXT. BUILDINGS

AMAZONS prepare to open fire on the atlantians with their bows and arrows. They open fire.

EXT. LONDON

Multiple soldiers are hit with arrows and die.

Tanks fire on the amazons.

EXT. BUILDINGS

The amazons are hit with the cannons and die and the cannons fire on the entire building, killing the amazons inside.

EXT. LONDON

The Atlantian soldiers fire on the amazons everywhere.

Suddenly, a giant beast comes out of the ground and smashes it, knocking several soldiers and a tank backward. The tanks clashes into another tank and destroys it.

WONDER WOMAN picks up a giant rock. ARTEMIS and a group of amazons are behind her.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Death to the under dwellers.

WONDER WOMAN throws a rock at another tank, destroying it.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Kill them! Kill them all!

The amazons go into battle.

The amazons and atlantians fight. ARTEMIS and a few amazons fight their way through a few atlantians. KALDURAM gets out his water swords and kills multiple amazons.

MISS HYDE smashes an atlantian tanks while another one is smashed.

We see BLUE BEETLE, battle ready. He turns his arms into swords.

Soldiers surround WONDER WOMAN, AQUAMAN and her army everywhere. SOLDIERS aim for WONDER WOMAN and her amazons from one rooftop while GODIVA and rebels surround AQUAMAN and his troops.

EXT. ROOFTOP

We go to a rooftop where GRIFTER, CANTABURY CRICKET, PHANTASAM, and LOIS LANE along with a group of rebels face AQUAMAN and WONDER WOMAN.

**LOIS LANE**

You've got to put an end to this. You're going to destroy the only world we've got.

**AQUAMAN**

You won't have it much longer, Surface Dweller.

AQUAMAN throws a rock at LOIS LANE. CANTABURY CRICKET saves LOIS LANE From the rock and they land on the surface. LOIS LANE fires on multiple atlantians.

Resistance fighters fire on amazons. One amazon throws a spear at a resistance member above and kills him.

Multiple amazons and atlantians are shot down by resistance fighters.

GRIFTER and SANDMAN assist LOIS LANE.

**GRIFTER**

Ok, plan B. Take down as many on both sides as you can. Maybe we can kill enough of them so we can end this war.

WONDER WOMAN is angry and flies into the sky. AQUAMAN watches.

A tank fires on WONDER WOMAN who dodges the blasts with her bracelets and flies down to the tank, smashing it.

ATLANTIAN SOLDIERS checkup of WONDER WOMAN. WONDER WOMAN then slays multiple soldiers.

AQUAMAN jumps in the air to the other side and goes after WONDER WOMAN, killing amazons in his path.

AQUAMAN and WONDER WOMAN fight.

INT. BUILDING

BATMAN, The SHAZAM kids, HUNTRESS, FLASH and CYBORG observe the battle from the top of a building.

**BATMAN**

Fight your way to the leaders. Once we have Aquaman and Wonder Woman, we can end this war.

As we see fighting, we turn to WONDER WOMAN and AQUAMAN as they clash weapons. During the battle, AQUAMAN kicks WONDER WOMAN several inches away from him. An angry WONDER WOMAN tackles AQUAMAN through a building.

INT. BUILDING

They are both on the floor. WONDER WOMAN gets up and walks toward AQUAMAN. AQUAMAN tries to get his trident. But WONDER WOMAN steps on his foot and prepares to kill him, but AQUAMAN grabs WONDER WOMAN's foot and knocks her to the floor. AQUAMAN then bodyslams WONDER WOMAN down. He punches WONDER WOMAN twice. Then AQUAMAN gets up, grabs WONDER WOMAN's hair and slams her to the ground three times then throws her to a pile of rubble. Weakening her.

WONDER WOMAN rests for a few seconds.

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of AQUAMAN.

**AQUAMAN**

You murdered my wife, Diana.

WONDER WOMAN gets up.

**WONDER WOMAN**

She tried to assassinate me, Arthur. I was protecting myself.

**AQUAMAN**

Yet you wear her helmet like a trophy.

** WONDER WOMAN**

No. A Warning.

AQUAMAN thrusts at WONDER WOMAN, who takes the trident and flips AQUAMAN threw a wall. AQUAMAN gets up while WONDER WOMAN charges at him. The two fight with their weapons and clash.

**AQUAMAN**

I can't believe I ever loved you.

** WONDER WOMAN**

You never did.

AQUAMAN backs WONDER WOMAN two feet and WONDER WOMAN tries to slash at AQUAMAN who flips to avoid the slash.

AQUAMAN lands on his feet. He suddenly being punched around by FLASH multiple times. WONDER WOMAN is shocked. BATMAN and CYBORG enter the building.

** BATMAN**

Now!

CYBORG blasts WONDER WOMAN to another room. WONDER WOMAN lands on her feet.

WONDER WOMAN is trapped by CYBORG in the room. Suddenly WONDER WOMAN is punched in the face by HUNTRESS on her left. HUNTRESS turns to face WONDER WOMAN and punches WONDER WOMAN three times before WONDER WOMAN tries to slash HUNTRESS five times with her sword and then tries to spin kick her, which HUNTRESS jumps from, then beats up WONDER WOMAN, puching her twice, kicking her in the chest, and flipping her over and is on top of her, pinning her down. HUNTRESS puts a knife to WONDER WOMAN's throat.

** HUNTRESS**

Chicks like you give women a bad name.

WONDER WOMAN twists HUNTRESS knife arm and punches her off of her, freeing WONDER WOMAN. WONDER WOMAN gets up, grabs HUNTRESS and throws her against the wall. WONDER WOMAN stabs HUNTRESS shoulder, trapping her against the wall.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Did a woman like you think you could be me?

** HUNTRESS**

Actually, I was just warming you up… KIDS, now!

WONDER WOMAN and HUNTRESS look at The SHAZAM kids together. WONDER WOMAN looks confused, but the kids says

** THE SHZAM KIDS**

SHAZAM!

The kids turn into a burst of lightning. WONDER WOMAN shields herself from the brightness of the light.

She then looks and suddenly as …

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of CAPTAIN THUNDER: This realities mightiest mortal.

** WONDER WOMAN**

Captain Thunder. **(**_WONDER WOMAN takes her sword out of HUNTRESS_**) **I'm happy to see that a real man is here to watch the end of Man's World!

CAPTAIN THUNDER and WONDER WOMAN fight. They fly up as they fight.

CUT TO…

BATMAN has AQUAMAN in a choke hold. BATMAN puts acid in AQUAMAN's eyes. AQUAMAN grabs BATMAN and tosses him to the other side. AQUAMAN recovers from the acid. FLASH beats up AQUAMAN repeatedly at SUPER SPEED. AQUAMAN is in pain from FLASH's hits. CYBORG blasts AQUAMAN with his cannon while FLASH continues to beat up AQUAMAN at super speed while BATMAN fires at AQUAMAN with his wrist cannons. AQUAMAN lunges at CYBORG and uses his cannon to blast BATMAN out of the building.

EXT. LONDON

BATMAN is on the floor. He sees BLACK MANTA killing an amazon and choking another amazon to death and BLACK MANTA looks at BATMAN.

**BLACK MANTA**

The Batman.

BATMAN runs and BLACK MANTA blasts a car next to BATMAN, exploding and knocking BATMAN down. BATMAN dodges another one of BLACK MANTA's blasts and fires his wrist cannons at him. BLACK MANTA is immune to BATMAN's blasts and continues to fire at BATMAN who dodges the blasts.

BATMAN hides behind a car and prepares his wrist cannons while he sees WONDER WOMAN and CAPTAIN THUNDER fight.

EXT. SKIES

CAPTAIN THUNDER takes a big portion of a building and throws it at WONDER WOMAN who dodges it and BATMAN continues his fight with BLACK MANTA.

EXT. LONDON

BATMAN throws Batarangs at BLACK MANTA who blasts the batarangs with ease. BLACK MANTA fires at BATMAN who dodges the blast, but BLACK MANTA blasts a car which flips over and traps BATMAN in it.

BLACK MANTA goes over to the car, but is shot from the back by GRIFTER using an alien blasters.

MEDIUM SHOT of GRIFTER blasting BLACK MANTA constantly.

** GRIFTER **

Fall, dang it, Fall!

** BLACK MANTA**

You First, Surface dweller!

BLACK MANTA fires his optic blasts as GRIFTER. GRIFTER's jacket is on fire due to BLACK MANTA's optic blasts, but GRIFTER takes it off and keeps firing at BLACK MANTA who attacks GRIFTER in return.

BATMAN watches as BLACK MANTA fires at GRIFTER. BATMAN sneaks behind the cars until he reaches GRIFTER. BATMAN pulls out a grenade and activates it, smiling.

** GRIFTER**

Sweet!

BATMAN throws a grenade at BLACK MANTA while GRIFTER fires at it, exploding, sending BLACK MANTA back several inches away from the heroes and knocking him down, battle scared.

** GRIFTER**

I like your style, Batman. **(**_GRIFTER shoots down an amazon._**) **It's too bad we didn't team up while the world still existed.

** BATMAN**

Batman and Grifter. The Boy Idiot. Take your team up the right flank….

BATMAN is shot. GRIFTER looks to see the shooter. An atlantian General. He comes up with an atlantian tank. FLASH knocks him out while FLASH speeds GRIFTER out of the way.

ATLANTIAN SOLDIERS are taken out with arrows meanwhile, the beast is taken out by FLASH at Super speed.

LOIS LANE and SANDMAN are shooting soldiers

EXT. LONDON

FLASH speeds past the streets of LONDON into a building.

INT. BUILDING

FLASH puts BATMAN near a wall.

**FLASH**

Don't worry, Batman. I'll stop the blood flow. You'll be good as new.

**BATMAN**

Don't be stupid, Allen. I may not be a good doctor. But..even I know a dead man when I see one.

FLASH hears an expolsion through the building. IT was WONDER WOMAN tackling CAPTAIN THUNDER through the building. MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of WONDER WOMAN punching CAPTAIN THUNDER.

**FLASH**

They're gonna die!

**BATMAN**

We're dead already. Find the speedster. Flush him out. Change all this.

**FLASH**

NO! I won't stand by while people are…

FLASH looks at BATMAN where he put him, but BATMAN disappeared.

FLASH wonders where BATMAN is. He looks around. We see PROFESSOR ZOOM enter the frame, fixing coffee.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Hello, Barry.

FLASH turns around.

** FLASH**

Thwane!

PROFESSOR ZOOM drinks his coffee.

** PROFESSOR ZOOM**

I loved what you've done with the place.

** FLASH**

This is all your fault!

FLASH and PROFESSOR ZOOM speed out of the building and race each other.

EXT. LONDON

FLASH chases PROFESSOR ZOOM across LONDON. They speed through the amazon/atlantian fight and across the greater city of London. They speed up a building and into the air.

EXT. ATMOSPHERE

FLASH and PROFESSOR ZOOM punch each other repeatedly until both gain their bearings and speed down toward the city.

EXT. LONDON

FLASH and PROFESSOR ZOOM speed across the city again.

** PROFESSOR ZOOM**

This has worked out so well. **(**_PROFESSOR ZOOM moves to FLASH's left._**) **That's why I let Lois Lane see me. **(**_FLASH tries to punch PROFESSOR ZOOM, but PROFESSOR ZOOM moves to FLASH's left.__**)**_ I knew it would bring you.

PROFESSOR ZOOM stops and FLASH tries to punch him, but PROFESSOR ZOOM dodges and is behind FLASH.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Not that you would've ended up here anyway, You…

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of PROFESSOR ZOOM

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Hero, you.

FLASH tries to punch PROFESSOR ZOOM again, but PROFESSOR ZOOM speeds away from the punch and tries to punch BARRY who dodges twice. They speed each other around. They speed up another broken building several floors.

EXT. BUILDING

The two speed fight around the top of the building. PROFESSOR ZOOM gains the upper hand and throws FLASH near a pile of rubble. PROFESSOR ZOOM goes to FLASH, punches him three times, then gets a metal rod and stabs it into FLASH's leg, weakening FLASH. FLASH is punched by PROFESSOR ZOOM but FLASH punches PROFESSOR ZOOM back and is able to pull the metal rod off of his leg, safe, but still in pain. PROFESSOR ZOOM takes FLASH and punches him. FLASH tries to fight, but is no match for PROFESSOR ZOOM's speed and punches. PROFESSOR ZOOM grabs FLASH and through him through a pillar and at super speed. Punches FLASH twice, sending FLASH to the edge of the building.

FLASH is wounded and watch as…

EXT. LONDON

Dozens of Amazons, Atlantians, and resistance fighters still fight.

MISS HYDE smashes a beast while a wounded GRIFTER shoots down amazons. One amazons shoots him but GRIFTER fires back, killing the amazon. GRIFTER is shot in the chest twice and he opens fire. Another amazons delivers the killing blow and GRIFTER shots the amazon died before he dies.

EXT. BUILDING

FLASH slowly tries to get up, but PROFESSOR ZOOM puts his foot on him.

**FLASH**

What did you do to the world?

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Oh, Barry, Barry. That's the beauty of all this. I didn't do any of it.

PROFESSOR ZOOM speeds behind FLASH and grabs him by the mask and shoulder.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

You did it.

PROFESSOR ZOOM throws FLASH to the floor.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Think, Barry.** (**_PROFESSOR ZOOM walks over FLASH_**)** Isn't there some little thing, some little good deed you might've done?

**FLASH**

I … I ...

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Yes.

FLASH thinks...

We go to a flashback scene:

FLASH is on his "run" after defeating the rogues at The Flash Museum. He goes to his mother's house where she made cake and stops the man who broke inside and tried to kill her.

We go back to present day.

**FLASH**

I save her…I saved…Mom.

PROFESSOR ZOOM kicks FLASH.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

That's right.

**FLASH**

No. No… It wouldn't have changed all this. It wouldn't change what happened before her murder. Bruce's parents. Clark's landing.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Oh… **(**_PROFESSOR ZOOM kneels to FLASH_**)** But it did… Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. You broke the time barrier, Flash. Time boom. Ripples in distortion, radiated out from that point of impact. Shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough. Enough for events to happen **(**_FLASH gets up_**)** slightly different

FLASH tries to punch PROFESSOR ZOOM, but PROFESSOR ZOOM speeds past FLASH and punches him down from behind.

**FLASH**

I just wanted to save her.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Her hero. How noble. Oh, wait, you didn't stop JFK from getting assassinated. Or make sure Hitler stayed in art school. You saved your mommy. You missed her. And in a supreme act of selfishness, **(**_PROFESSOR ZOOM kicks FLASH repeatedly._**)** shattered history like a rank amateur. Turning the world into a living nightmare moments away from reality. And I'm the villain?

FLASH is injured.

EXT. LONDON

HUNTRES shoots at an amazon with a doubled bladed sword who blocks the arrows with her double-sword and charges at HUNTRESS. HUNTRESS ducks from the blow and falls backwards to the floor and as the amazon jumps at HUNTRESS, HUNTRESS shoots the amazon dead and she falls on HUNTRESS. HUNTRESS takes the dead amazon off of her. She gets up. She is slightly injured from her fight with WONDER WOMAN.

**(**V.O**)**

Impressive.

HUNTRESS looks around and looks at…. ARTEMIS…

**ARTEMIS**

Shakela was one of our fiercest swords women…. Yet you won't be so lucky with me.

** HUNTRESS**

You think because I have a sword wound in my shoulder I can't take down a cocky witch like you. Look, I went head to head with Wonder Woman.

HUNTRESS drops her crossbow.

ARTEMIS looks surprised.

** HUNTRESS**

I think I can take you on just as easily.

HUNTRESS prepares for battle.

** ARTEMIS**

You will lose…as will all of man's world!

ARTEMIS and HUNTRESS fight. While ARTEMIS is incredibly skillful and HUNTRESS is injured. HUNTRESS Defeats ARTEMIS and knocks her unconscious.

** HUNTRESS**

Who's the loser, now?

HUNTRESS looks at ARTEMIS defeated body.

CUT TO:

The battle goes on. AQUAMAN fights CYBORG while atlantians and amazons still fight.

AQUAMAN tries to slash CYBORG with his trident, but CYBORG dodges the attacks and punches AQUAMAN and then blasts him in the face with his cannon. AQUAMAN attacks a group of amazons while shoving a dead amazon into CYBORG who is knocked back and blasts AQUAMAN who dodges the blasts and is eaten by an Amazonian beast.

CYBORG is blasted in the back then shoot back at the shooter and then shoots down several more incoming Aqua soldiers. CYBORG is suddenly blasted by a tank. CYBORG gets up and runs from incoming blasts from other tanks. He hides behind the other level of the surface and charges up his gun. He fires at the tanks, destroying three of them. Another tank is about to shoot CYBORG, but is crushed by the beast who dies.

AQUAMAN gets out of the beasts body and CYBORG shoots at him yet again. But AQUAMAN dodges the blast and throws his trident at CYBORG's cannon, damaging it and sending CYBORG back inches into a pile of rubble.

CYBORG is injured.

AQUAMAN jumps up and punches the screen….

CUT TO:

WONDER WOMAN being punched to the floor by CAPTAIN THUNDER

WONDER WOMAN lands on her feet as CAPTAIN THUNDER faces her.

WONDER WOMAN throws her magic lasso at CAPTAIN THUNDER who catches the lasso and pulls WONDER WOMAN to him, and punches her backward. CYBORG, using super speed, rope WONDER WOMAN with her own lasso and body slam her to the floor. WONDER WOMAN is defeated.

**CAPTAIN THUNDER**

I was only trying to talk to you last time we met. I was only trying to understand why you would do such a thing…But I'm done talking.

OCEAN MASTER gets two devices from his belt and adds them to his trident. He activates the power of his trident. He summons lighting to strike his trident, powering OCEAN MASTER.

**OCEAN MASTER**

For Atlantis!

OCEAN MASTER blasts his trident at incoming amazons from both the left and right sides. BLUE BEETLE kills two atlantians and sees OCEAN MASTER attacking.

CAPTIAN THUNDER sees this too.

They both charge at OCEAN MASTER who uses his trident to zap both CAPTAIN MARVEL and BLUE BEETLE in their places. BLUE BEETLE loses his armor and dies a man while CAPTAIN THUNDER says…

** CAPTAIN THUNDER**

Shazam!

Lightning strikes CAPTAIN THUNDER and a great explosion occurs, sending OCEAN MASTER back several inches. CAPTAIN THUNDER becomes THE SHAZAM KIDS Again.

There's a long pause in the scene as THE SHAZAM kids are turned back to normal

CUT TO:

CYBORG is punched repeatedly by AQUAMAN. AQUAMAN rips CYBORG's arm apart and opens his chest to reveal his internal organs and beating heart. AQUAMAN looks at it and takes his trident out of CYBORG's broken cannon

CUT TO:

PROFESSOR ZOOM picks up FLASH and beats him up repeatedly with Super speed.

CUT TO:

WONDER WOMAN comes into the scene to look at THE SHAZAM KIDS. They look at each other.

CUT BACK TO:

AQUAMAN holds his trident.

**AQUAMAN**

The era of the land dweller, is at an end... Hero

CYBORG looks at AQUAMAN.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP of AQUAMAN through the computer eyes of CYBORG.

**AQUAMAN**

Your metal skull will decorate my great hall.

CYBORG looks at AQUAMAN

CUT TO:

PROFESSOR ZOOM continues to beat up FLASH.

CUT TO:

WONDER WOMAN runs up to BILLY BATSON and grabs him. She is prepared to kill him.

CUT BACK TO:

PROFESSOR ZOOM beating up FLASH

CUT TO:

AQUAMAN about to kill CYBORG.

SUDDENLY, a giant boom erupts in the area.

Everyone watches,

EXT. CRATOR

We see KAL-EL on the surface of the planet. Everyone is shocked to see him.

** KAL-EL**

No More!

OCEAN MASTER tries to blast KAL-EL with his trident, but KAL-EL speeds away from the blast and knocks OCEAN MASTER with a powerful blow, sending OCEAN MASTER through several buildings.

AMAZONS and ATLANTIANS alike come after him. WONDER WOMAN throws BILLY BATSON down and goes to attack KAL-EL with the other amazons while AQUAMAN jumps above CYBORG to go attack him as well.

KAL-EL using super speed and strength kills hundreds of amazons and atlantians alike.

LOIS LANE and SANDMAN watch.

LOIS LANE is shocked.

** LOIS LANE**

What the?

EXT. BUILDING

PROFESSOR ZOOM is angry to see KAL-EL. FLASH gets up and punches a distracted PROFESSOR ZOOM four times before throwing him down the building.

EXT. LONDON

AQUAMAN and WONDER WOMAN charge at KAL-EL; KAL-EL jumps behind both of them. AQUAMAN and WONDER WOMAN charge at KAL-EL. KAL-EL uses his super breath to send both AQUAMAN and WONDER WOMAN flying. AQUAMAN lands on the floor while WONDER WOMAN uses her flying ability to catch herself.

WONDER WOMAN angrily charges at KAL-EL, trying to tackle him. But KAL-EL stands his ground and punches WONDER WOMAN then, when WONDER WOMAN is in mid air, grabs WONDER WOMAN's leg and slams her to the floor multiple times. WONDER WOMAN is stunned.

The amazons look in shock and horror as they see their queen defeated by a man.

KAL-EL then grabs WONDER WOMAN by the legs and using super speed, spins her around for several seconds until KAL-EL throws WONDER WOMAN into the sky. KAL-EL uses his heat vision to blast WONDER WOMAN further into the atmosphere.

EXT. SPACE

WONDER WOMAN flies into the sun where she dies.

EXT. LONDON

Meanwhile, back on Earth… KAL-EL looks at the sky while AQUAMAN charges at SUPERMAN with his trident. KAL-EL and AQUAMAN fight. KAL-EL kicks AQUAMAN back.

KAL-EL faces AQUAMAN.

**AQUAMAN**

You're not wanted here.

KAL-EL is angry. AQUAMAN charges at KAL-EL who leaps over AQUAMAN and blasts him in the back, before blasting his trident in half and finally blowing AQUAMAN away several buildings.

KAL-EL is victorious.

CUT TO:

The SHAZAM kids, LOIS LANE, SANDMAN, HUNTRESS, and the resistance all are stunned to look at KAL-EL. KAL-EL is at first scared of how people are looking at him, but after a few seconds. One resistance member cheers horay for KAL-EL as does everyone else in the crowd. KAL-EL is pleased and humbled by this. Suddenly. KAL-EL hears a heartbeat. KAL-EL goes to find the source of the heart beat.

EXT. RUBBLE

KAL-EL goes to the heavily injured CYBORG. He kneels to CYBORG.

** KAL-EL **

Hero... Friend.

**CYBORG **

Friend.

CYBORG dies.

KAL-EL is sad and bows his head down, mourning CYBORG.

EXT. LONDON OUTSKIRTS

AQUAMAN is wounded from his battle with SUPERMAN. But he slowly gets up. He sees the dead body of an atlantian general. AQUAMAN closes his eyes. AQUAMAN then goes to look around the outskirts of LONDON. As he walks, he continues to see more dead bodies of amazons and atlantians alike, including KALDERUAM.

AQUAMAN looks at the destruction.

AQUAMAN is saddened by the destruction of most of his forces. He grows anger. CLOSE UP of AQUAMAN's angry eyes.

AQUAMAN looks at his belt. He presses it's button.

**AQUAMAN**

For the good of all.

EXT. OCEAN

We go to AQUAMAN's flagship.

INT. FLAGSHIP-LAB

Dr. Vulko goes to check on the doomsday device as it is activating. DR. VULKO presses his hand against a device on the doomsday machine. The machine slightly floods. The machine opens to reveal CAPTAIN ATOM. He awakens.

DR. VULKO tries to unplug CAPTAIN ATOM's tubes.

** CAPTAIN ATOM**

What are you doing?

**DR. VULKO**

Getting you out of here. Before he…

The machine activates. DR. VULKO looks on.

** DR. VULKO**

It's too late.

CAPTAIN ATOM is in pain as he activates the doomsday device. DR. VULKO dies in the blast as does CAPTAIN ATOM.

INT. OCEAN

The flagship is destroyed.

EXT. OCEAN

The blasts continues to form.

CUT TO:

FLASH tries to punch PROFESSOR ZOOM who speeds away and is now in front to . The two look at the blast.

PROFESSOR ZOOM smiles.

**PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Good Job, Barry. The world is about to end. Thanks to you. I hope your mother has a good view of it.

** FLASH**

We can't let this happen, Thwane. You'll die too.

** PROFESSOR ZOOM**

As you say in this era. Totally worth it.

FLASH speeds after PROFESSOR ZOOM who escapes and is on the other side of the area.

** PROFESSOR ZOOM**

Ah Ah Ah. As long as I can siphon up the speed force, you can't escape this timeline. I'm afraid there just isn't enough speed force to go around…

PROFESSOR ZOOM is stabbed in the back by BATMAN. BATMAN takes the knife out of PROFESSOR ZOOM's body and PROFESSOR ZOOM falls to the floor, dead.

** BATMAN**

There is now….Doctor's advice: When you're in the middle of a war, don't stand still.

FLASH is shocked.

BATMAN falls down, still weakened from his wound from the atlantian soldier.

FLASH goes to him.

** FLASH**

You killed him.

** BATMAN**

Not Necessarily.**(**_BATMAN takes off his mask__._**) **Not if you go back in time and fix this.

The blast gets closer to the city.

BATMAN and FLASH see the blast coming toward them.

** BATMAN**

The only way to save the world is to prevent this one from ever happening. **(**_BATMAN __gives BARRY ALLEN a note_.**) **Take this…run!

BATMAN dies.

FLASH bows his head in mourning. FLASH then looks up at the blast and runs. BATMAN dies smiling.

CUT TO:

KAL-EL mourning CYBORG's death and looks into the blast.

CUT TO:

AQUAMAN looking into the blast. AQUAMAN is sucked in and killed by it.

CUT TO:

FLASH slows down and walks, struggling to run. But finally runs fast. His body lights up…

BARRY suddenly slips and lands on a property.

EXT. HOUSE

BARRY falls on the property grass. He rubs his head.

**(**V.O**)**

Barry?

BARRY looks up to see his mother. He pulls off his mask…

** FLASH**

Mom?

** NORA ALLEN**

What are you wearing? What are you doing here?

FLASH looks at his mother.

**NORA ALLEN**

Didn't you hear the news report? They say this is the end.

**FLASH**

It is mom…and it's all because of me.

EXT. HOUSE

We see the exterior of BARRY ALLEN's house.

We hear NORA ALLEN's voice…

**NORA ALLEN (**V.O**)**

It's so hard to believe, Barry.

INT. HOUSE-LIVING ROOM

FLASH and NORA ALLEN are talking on the couch in their living room.

** FLASH**

I know, mom. I changed the world for the worse…But there has to be a way I can save everyone. Including you.

**NORA ALLEN**

Barry, if you stopped yourself…

** FLASH **

Even if I wanted to go back in time and stop myself I can't actually travel to the past without a machine called The cosmic Treadmill.

** NORA ALLEN**

But you were drawn back to me when you started to break the time barrier. Like a lightning rod…If you focus on yourself, would'nt you be drawn to the right time?

** FLASH**

And If I stop myself…I save them, I save everyone…but I don't save you…there, there has to be another way?

**NORA ALLEN**

How many people died because of this, Barry? How many Barry?

FLASH puts his head down.

** FLASH**

Millions.

NORA is horrified.

**FLASH**

But I won't let you die! I won't let this life be erased.

** NORA ALLEN**

It won't be.

** FLASH**

Mom-

**NORA ALLEN**

It happened, Barry. One Way or another, the life we had together happened. And I couldn't have been prouder to have a son like you.

NORA and FLASH hug.

**NORA ALLEN**

I once told you the prayer Your grandma taught me

** FLASH**

I know now, what you meant by that.

** NORA ALLEN**

Then you know, you have to let me go.

**FLASH**

I don't want to.

**NORA ALLEN**

Neither do I…but I'll be okay. I promise.

** FLASH**

I love you, Mom.

** NORA ALLEN**

I love you, too, Son. I love you, too.

FLASH crys.

His unmasked face turns into a masked face…

EXT. TIME BARRIER

FLASH is inside the time barrier chasing after himself.

** FLASH**

Barry! Stop! You'll kill everyone!

Through the time barrier we see …

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD

a red car driving in the streets. The red car pulls over to the house.

INT. HOUSE

Nora Allen enters her house.

EXT. TIME BARRIER

FLASH chases after himself.

**FLASH **

Barry. Stop! You have to Stop!

FLASH runs faster after his younger self.

**(**V.O**)**

Barry!

The two FLASH's look to see a third FLASH running to them.

The FLASH's look in shock.

**FLASH 3**

There's another way!

The two FLASH's are confused and FLASH 3 runs to the two flashs, clashing with them and morphing into one, and a big burst of light erupts.

The Screen goes Dark.

The screen is bright again. We see BARRY ALLEN sleeping at his desk. He wakes up and looks at his computer.

The computer screen reads: WARNING, WORLD FACES ECONOMIC TURMOIL

We hear a voice…

**(**V.O**)**

Barry….

BARRY ALLEN looks as JAMES comes to him with coffee just like in the alternate world.

** JAMES**

Look's whose decided to join the land of the living.

**BARRY ALLEN**

Gotta run, James.

BARRY ALLEN speeds off his seat and through the doors of the precinct.

JAMES follows him…

** JAMES**

If you don't finish the files by Friday, You'll be stuck here, all weekend.

BARRY turns to JAMES.

** BARRY ALLEN**

Well, it's not the end of the world.

BARRY gets out. JAMES looks concerned

EXT. GRAVEYARD

BARRY ALLEN walks to the graveyard toward his mother.

But when BARRY ALLEN gets there…

The grave that's supposed to be his mother's reads: CADY NORTH, beloved wife and mother.

BARRY ALLEN is shocked.

**BARRY ALLEN**

What?!

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD

BARRY drives his car in the neighborhood. He stops by his mothers house…

INT. HOUSE

BARRY is inside the house.

BARRY ALLEN looks around his house. It's empty. BARRY feels down at first. BARRY hears a voice…

**(**V.O**)**

Barry?

BARRY turns around and looks at IRIS!

BARRY happily hugs IRIS and then kisses her.

** IRIS **

Well. That's my kind of hello.

WE hear another voice…

** NORA ALLEN **

Awww.

BARRY ALLEN turns to his mother.

** NORA ALLEN**

It always makes me happy to see you too, together.

BARRY is shocked.

** BARRY ALLEN**

Mom!

BARRY hugs his mother.

**NORA ALLEN**

That's quite a hug, Barry!

** BARRY ALLEN**

Sorry, mom. It just…It's always great to see you.

** NORA ALLEN**

Likewise, Son… **(**_NORA turns to IRIS._**) **Should we tell him, now?

** BARRY ALLEN**

Tell me what?

IRIS smiles, so does NORA ALLEN. BARRY wonders…

**IRIS WEST**

I'm pregnant!

BARRY is shocked.

**IRIS WEST**

You're going to be a father!

BARRY is overjoyed. BARRY and IRIS hug and NORA joins in. They are all happy!

EXT. WAYNE MANOR, WAYNE MANOR and INT. BATCAVE

We get images of WAYNE MANOR and THE BATCAVE as we hear BRUCE WAYNE, BATMAN's voice…

** BATMAN (**V.O**)**

Just to review, you broke the curnol barrier, went back in time, prevented your mothers murder, and completely changed the timestream.

**FLASH (**V.O**)**

Nearly destroying the entire world along the way.

INT. BATCAVE

We see BATMAN working on his gadgetry while talking with FLASH in new costumes.

**BATMAN **

But your mother's still alive, today while this timeline is unaltered. How is that possible?

**FLASH **

I have no idea. My older self-told me there was another way to save both the timeline and my mother and he merged with me and my younger self… and now… now: I remember a lot. Not just what happened when I woke up there, but now, another life combined with this one: I remember my high school graduation where my mother baked me a cake shaped like a sports car. I remember taking my drivers test with her when I turned sixteen. I remember going to her house for dinner on Sundays. She made lasagna. Iris and I bought dessert. A lemon tart. Her favorite. And Now she was with IRIS at the doctors while I was at work and found out IRIS is pregnant. I don't how this happened.

**BATMAN**

Maybe there was another way, afterall**. **

FLASH goes to BATMAN. He gives him a note.

** BATMAN**

This is my father's hand writing.

FLASH goes to the other side of the room while BATMAN reads his father's letter. We hear THOMAS WAYNE's voice as he reads it.

** THOMAS WAYNE (**V.O**)**

There's only one thing I know about life. I know some things happen by chance, and something's happen because we make it happen. Barry Allen was a man haunted by his past, as was I. But when he became The Flash, he left those ghosts behind him…But somebody wouldn't let him escape it…When Barry came to me for help, I turned him away. I'm not the hero of the story. I'm just a man whose been corrupted by his own unbearable pain. The Pain of a father losing his son forever. I'm a man who has too much blood on his hands to be called good. I'm a man who had nothing to live for…until the day I met The Flash. The first time I met Barry Allen, I nearly killed him. Like I said. I'm not the hero of the story…He is…as are you, Bruce. Never lose sight of the man you are, no matter what befalls you. And always remember, whatever happens to me, I will love you forever.

Love Always

Your Father

_Thomas Wayne_.

BATMAN breaks into tears. He takes off his mask, and looks at BARRY ALLEN.

**BATMAN**

You're one heck of a messenger. Thank You.

FLASH nods a your welcome to Bruce. And speeds out of WAYNE MANOR.

FLASH speeds off into the streets of GOTHAM and on his way to CENTRAl CITY.

The End.

JUSTICE LEAGUE: FLASHPOINT

**CAST**

Justin ChambersasBarry Allen/The Flash

Kevin McKidd as Thomas Wayne/Batman

C. Thomas Howell as Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom

Michael B. Jorden as Victor Stone

Nathan Fillion as Hal Jorden

Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman

Dana Delaney as Lois Lane

Cary Elwes as Aquaman

Vanessa Marshall as Wonder Woman and Mother

Dee Bradley Baker as Top, Canterbury Cricket and Blue Beetle

Steven Blum as Captain Thunder and Old Man

Sam Daly as Superman

Grey Delisle-Griffin as Nora Allen. Young Barry Allen and Martha Wayne

Michael Karwan as Heat Wave, Black Manta and Freddy Freeman

Jennifer Hale as Iris Allen and Billy Batson

Greg Cipes as Eugene Choi

Tara Strong as Mary Batson, Artemis and Huntress

Kimberly Brooks as Darla Dudley, Tasha Garrison

Danny Huston as General Sam Lane

Danny Jacobs as Grifter, Captain/Citizen Cold

Peter Jessop as Dr. Vulko

Lex Lang as Captain Adam and Funeral Speaker

Candi Milo as Persephone, Pedro Pena

Kevin Michael Richardson as President of the United States and James

Andrea Romano as Doris, Central City Newsreader, Amazon

James Patrick Stuart as Steve Trevor, Ocean Master, and Captain Boomerang

Hyden Walch as Yo-Yo, Iris Daughter

Jim Meskimen as Perry White, Mirror Master and Father

David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen


End file.
